Un cuisinier mordu
by BlueSecretGarden
Summary: Lors de l'exploration d'une île, Sanji se blesse et se fait mordre par un animal aux pouvoirs étranges. Ce jour-là tout va changer, y compris lui-même. Comment les mugiwaras vont-ils réagir face à ce changement ? (Je suis nulle pour résumer sans gâcher la surprise alors je reste floue. héhé) M pour des scènes explicites dans les chapitres avancés. Attention! zoXsan et sanxzo yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Et voilààà ! Toute première Fic ! ça faisait un moment que je voulais en écrire une sur Zoro et Sanji. Juste un chtit délire à moi. Si Oda savait ça il me tuerait sans doute. o_o'

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais j'ai peur que mon style d'écriture soit un peu trop lourd et que l'intro soit trop longue, mais c'est mieux après ! promis! ;P

Si quelqu'un a des remarques/critiques à faire ou juste si il aime (ou pas d'ailleurs) , laissez une tite review svp ^^ j'angoisse de savoir si c'est bien ou pas . :S

Help me ! haha.

Pour rappel , one piece ne m'appartient pas ! ( malheureusement ^^) et ses personnages non plus. Juste mes délires.

Enjoy!

De la part de l'auteure tordue.

* * *

Un jour comme les autres ?

Lever du jour.

Le soleil pointait timidement ses premiers rayons à travers les hublots du dortoir des garçons. La mer était calme, la houle berçant encore doucement les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, toujours profondément endormis. Ussop revenait de son tour de garde, l'air proprement crevé, signe qu'un autre membre n'allait pas tarder à s'activer.

J'émergeais tout doucement après une nuit assez courte comme d'habitude. Normal, vu que je suis le cuisinier, je me couche après tout le monde pour ranger les crasses que ces rustres imbéciles laissent après diner, c'est-à-dire un véritable champ de bataille. Et je me lève le premier pour préparer le déjeuner gargantuesque nécessaire à satisfaire l'estomac sur pattes qui nous sert de capitaine. Encore au radar direction la salle de bain, histoire d'être présentable pour mes deux mellorines !

Je sors sur le pont, le ciel est dégagé _« il va faire chaud aujourd'hui. Il me semble que Nami-schwaaan avait prévenu que nous arrivions bientôt sur une île tropicale. Je ferais mieux de préparer un petit déjeuner frais et énergique ce matin._ »

Alors que notre Cook préféré se dirigeait vers la cuisine, plein d'idées de petits plats pour gâter ses deux beautés (et la bande d'ingrats au passage), le soleil se levait et dardait ses premiers rayons sur le pont.

C'est là que Sanji remarqua qu'il n'était finalement pas le seul à être debout aux aurores. Une silhouette se détachait dans les premiers rayons sur la pelouse du Sunny. Sanji reconnu immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le marimo était debout tôt. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se lève si tôt pour méditer et s'entrainer en paix mais ça reste rare. Lentement, il sortit un de ses katanas, presque avec dévotion. Il déposa délicatement le fourreau et Sanji aperçu un éclair blanc indiquant qu'il s'agissait de wado ichimonji.

Zoro se mit en position puis commença à enchainer les mouvements, tous plus fluides les uns que les autres et Sanji resta bouche bée. Il était rare de voir l'épéiste se servir que d'un seul sabre et le spectacle valait le détour. Beaucoup plus gracieux qu'avec trois sabres, sa technique n'était que finesse, sans fioritures, aucun mouvement superflu, d'une grâce peu commune.

S'il devait le comparer à quelque chose, on eut dit de l'eau mouvante. C'était comme si il dansait. Sanji se trouvait comme hypnotisé, incapable de détacher son regard de Zoro. Il observait son corps musclé virevolter dans une danse mortelle, chaque muscle se contractant et se relâchant dans un ballet fatal sur fond de feu qui fascinait Sanji.

Soudain, Zoro s'arrêta, terminant son entrainement à un sabre et Sanji sortit de sa transe. Dire qu'il avait admiré le marimo en mouvement. _Hu ? Attends, je viens de penser quoi là ? Moi ? Admirer le marimo ?! Impossible ! J'appréciais seulement sa technique ! Oui, c'est ça, en tant que collègue combattant, c'est tout! La seule chose que j'admire ce sont les délicieuses melloriiines melloriiines !_

S'en voulant de s'être laissé distraire, il entra dans la cuisine, laissant le marimo à son entrainement et se mit au travail.

Le bateau reprenait petit à petit son train-train quotidien remplit des doux sons de ses membres d'équipages se réveillant délicatement.

-« SANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! FAIIIIIIIIIM ! ». (Enfin, aussi délicatement que possible sur un bateau pirate… . )

Ce cri de guerre annonçant invariablement une attaque imminente de la cuisine par le jeune capitaine affamé, aussitôt repoussée vigoureusement par le cuistot à grands renforts de coups de pied.

Le Sanji en question grinça un peu des dents mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire se pointer au coin de ses lèvres. Encore une journée normale sur le Sunny Go.

Enfin, pas si normal que ça comme nos chers mugiwaras le constaterons d'ici quelques heures.


	2. Chapter 2

Rappel; One piece ne m'appartient toujours pas ( pas faute d'avoir demandé à me le prêter fufu *SBAF* ok , j'vais me cacher...)

Enjoy!

* * *

Le calme avant la tempête.

Le petit déjeuner se passa comme d'habitude dans la pagaille générale, nourriture disparaissant mystérieusement (pas si mystérieusement que ça en fait, un certain brun à l'appétit démesuré aidant), réprimandes vigoureuses de la part de la navigatrice et du cuisinier, sans compter les efforts énormes que le autres faisaient pour garder leur part à l'abri des mains sournoises de Luffy.

Nami finit par avoir suffisamment de calmes pour leur expliquer ce qu'elle savait sur l'île qu'ils aillaient aborder plus tard dans la journée.

-« Bon ! Cet après-midi, nous allons arriver sur une île estivale. Il devrait y avoir suffisamment de fruits mûrs et de gibier pour renflouer nos réserves de nourritures. »

-« OUIII ! DE LA VIANDE ! »_ *KLONK* (poing vengeur de Nami)_

-« C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI ON A PLUS RIEN BAKA ! » Hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-« Dévvolé.»

-« Bien ! Sanji, Zoro, Ussop et Chopper, vous irez en deux groupes chercher de la nourriture. Sanji avec Zoro et Ussop avec Chopper.»

-« Haa ? Pourquoi je dois aller avec sourcil-en-vrille d'abord ?! » Se renfrogna Zoro.

-« Car c'est lui qui connait le mieux les plantes comestible et le seul des 3 à pouvoir t'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! » répondit-elle avec flegme.

-« Héhé, besoin d'un baby Sitter marimo ? » Zoro se tourna vivement vers le visage à la moue moqueuse du cuistot, fronça les sourcils et hurla

-« TA GUEULLE ! La ramène pas cuistot à la manque ! »

Le sourire tombant d'un coup, Sanji se rapprocha de Zoro, l'air menaçant et souffla un peu de fumée avant de répondre

-« Un problème tronche de cactus hein ? »

* Klonk(s) *

-« CA SUFFIT ! » hurla Nami après son éternel poing vengeur.

-« Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux Nami-swaaaan ! » Répondit Sanji retournant à son mode love-cook à la vitesse de la lumière.

-« Tch. » rétorqua Zoro les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse. Mais n'ajouta rien.

-« Donc ! Je disais Brook, tu restes surveiller le navire avec Franky pendant ses modifications sur le soldier dock system.»

-« Vous verrez mon nouveau SUUPER système ! » dit-il en prenant la pose.

-« Bien Nami-san, je garderai un œil sur le navire, même si je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohohoho Skull joke! »

-« -_soupir_- et Robin et moi irons explorer l'île pour en faire la carte. Luffy, tu viens avec nous mais pas de bêtises ok ? »

-« Yosh ! Une aventure ! Shishishi ! » Dit le capitaine en clapant ses pieds l'air excité.

-« Je sens que ça va encore foirer. » Fit Nami désespérément.

-« Je suis sûre que ça ira navigatrice-san.»

-« Si tu le dis Robin. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-« Bon, on arrivera fin de matinée ou début d'après-midi suivant les courants. Sanji-kun ? Des sandwichs seront utiles pour la balade. » Fit Nami avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui a le don de faire littéralement fondre le cuisinier.

-« Tout ce que tu veux Nami-swaaan ! » Dit-il en passant en mode nouille-humaine.

-« Tch. Je vais m'entrainer. » Et sur ce , Zoro disparu en marmonnant.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans encombre, les plus jeunes jouant à un énième jeu inventé par Ussop. Les deux femmes se délassant sur leurs chaises longues avec Sanji aux petits soins pour elles. Faisant tout pour qu'elles ne souffrent pas trop de la chaleur, à tel point que ça frôlait l'esclavagisme. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Zoro qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Ero-cook s'abaissant comme ça à longueur de journée pour ces deux sorcières. Franky bricolait, Brook jouait un petit air de musique au violon et Zoro, comme prévu, s'entrainait d'arrache-pied.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce marimo. Il va se taper une insolation s'il continue comme ça_. Pensa Sanji. Il observait Zoro du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Ce dernier soulevait ses énormes poids depuis près de 3 heures, torse-nu et en plein soleil. Toute sa musculature tendue par l'effort et brillante de sueur.

Sanji le regarda encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Zoro se tourne, et il détourna le regard_. Hors de question que la tronche de cactus le surprenne en train de le mater. Une minute, de le quoi ?! Non je ne le matais pas ! Je vérifiais juste que cet imbécile ne tombe pas dans les pommes ! Rien à voir avec son corps musclé et son … Non mais à quoi je pense là ! Le soleil, ça doit être ça, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à supporter la chaleur. Je vais boire un verre d'eau et me rafraichir les idées_. Je jetais au passage une bouteille d'eau au marimo.

-« Tiens ! Je ne voudrais pas que ton gazon ne sèche avec ce temps. Les algues ont besoin d'eau pour vivre. »

-« Tu m'cherches face d'escargot ? » répliqua Zoro en fulminant avec une trace rouge allongée en travers du visage où la bouteille avait « accidentellement » atterrit.

Mais Sanji s'était déjà réfugié dans l'ombre fraiche de la cuisine et plongea la tête dans l'évier qu'il venait de remplir d'eau froide. Décidément, le soleil, ça ne lui réussit pas pensa-t-il.

* * *

Okay! c'est long à se mettre en route mais y aura de l'action ! Vous en pensez quoi jusque là ?

**Sanji**; que t'as un esprit tordu. Pourquoi le marimo hein ? j'suis pas comme ça moi.

**Zoro**; je le savais que tu étais du côté obscur niakniak

**Sanji**; Qu'est-ce que tu raconte cervelle de mousse ? T'as pris un coup de soleil?

**Zoro**; que la force soit avec toi jeune padawan, résiste à la tentation du côté obscur !

SBAF! ( auto-baffe de l'auteur qui meurt de honte d'avoir osé écrire des anneries pareilles xD )


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin un peu d'action! héhéhé , pas trop tôt hein?

Malgré mes rêves les plus fous, One piece ne m'appartient toujours pas , mes délires heureusement , oui ! Et les voici d'ailleurs pour vous !

Enjoy!

* * *

Une sacrée chute.

Il avait enfin atteint l'île. Celle-ci semblait déserte à première vue. Elle avait plus ou moins une forme de croissant avec de hautes cavernes au nord. En dehors de ça elle semblait recouverte d'une forêt touffue. Ils mouillèrent dans la crique et partirent comme prévu à la recherche de nourriture ou autre en se donnant rendez-vous le soir même au pied des cavernes pour camper.

Ça faisait environ 2 heures qu'ils marchaient, écumant la forêt, ramassant toute la nourriture qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage et se disputant à la moindre occasion. Leurs deux énormes paniers étaient remplis de fruits en tout genre plus les quelques monstrueuses et étranges créatures qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin qu'ils trainaient. De quoi manger pendant des semaines pour un équipage normal mais seulement 2 semaines pour le leur étant donné le trou noir qui leur sert de capitaine.

_Enfin ! Enfin arrivés au point de rendez-vous ! Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir mes melloriiines !_ _Avec tous ces nouveaux ingrédients je vais pouvoir leur inventer de merveilleuses recettes !_

Laissant Sanji à ces fantasmes, culinaires ou non, Zoro se débarrassa de son fardeau et s'installa pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Aussitôt dérangé par Sanji évidemment.

-« Oi ! Marimo ! Lèves-toi et aide-moi à ramasser du bois pour le feu. »

-« Hu ?! Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans mon aide hein ? Ero-cook ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-« Ne soit pas arrogant ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! J'aime juste te faire bosser ! Maintenant remues-toi si tu veux manger ce soir !»

Zoro grommela des insultes mais s'exécuta quand même. Le reste de l'équipage arriva petit à petit tandis que le soleil se couchait et Luffy Ussop et Chopper se mirent au boulot aussi. Luffy ayant joyeusement annoncé que la plus grosse part reviendrait à celui qui ramènera le plus de bois !

Zoro et Sanji s'étaient rapprochés des cavernes dans leur recherche, il semblerait qu'elles aient été habitées il y a quelques temps leur avait expliqué Robin en arrivant au camp.

Alors qu'il se baissait pour ramasser un énième bout de bois, un cri bref retentit, Zoro se retourna et eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir quelques mèches blondes disparaitre dans le sol. Lâchant tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains, Zoro se précipita vers l'endroit où son nakama avait disparu. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'atteindre le trou dans lequel Sanji était tombé, une nuée de créatures volantes en sortit. Des chauves-souris pensa-t-il. Les cavernes doivent s'étendre sous terre aussi. Il se pencha mais ne vit que du noir. Il appela

-« OOOOI ! ERO-COOK ! »

Mais n'eut aucune réponse. « Quel con celui-là, un trou dans toute l'île et il faut qu'il se le prenne ! » grommela Zoro.

N'osant pas sauter de peur d'atterrir sur le cuisinier, Zoro partit chercher les autres.

-« J'arrives ! Ne bouge pas, on va te sortir de là ! » Et partit sans remarquer l'ombre qui fit de même vers la grotte la plus proche.

Sanji revint petit à petit à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux. _Du noir. Il faisait déjà nuit ? Et ses mellorines qui n'avaient pas eu à manger ! Non, ce n'est pas la même lumière, il fait noir comme dans un four ici c'est une pièce fermée. _ Il tenta de se relever mais son dos faisait horriblement mal et la tête lui tournait et se résigna à attendre que le tournis passe avant de se redresser.

_Que s'était-il passé ? Il ramassait du bois et maintenant le voilà dans le noir complet et blessé à en juger par le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe._

Sanji grogna, dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore mit ?! Il avait mal partout et commençait à avoir soif. Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement au noir et il put apercevoir une lueur, enfin en tout cas une tache un peu plus claire, au-dessus de lui. Il comprit. Il avait dû tomber dans une sorte de trou. Et un sacré trou avec ça! La tache claire semblait toute petite, il avait dû faire une sacrée chute ! Voilà qui explique la douleur et les blessures. Sanji soupira et entreprit de se relever tant bien que mal.

Il sentit soudain comme une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement mais évidemment ne vit rien dans le noir et la présence avait disparu. Bizarre.

-« OIII ! SANJI ! TU M'ENTENDS ? J'AI RAMENE LUFFY ET LES AUTRES ON VA TE SORTIR DE LA ! »

La voix du Marimo. Il l'appelait depuis le trou tout en haut.

-« JE SUIS LAAA ! » cria-t-il la voix rauque et toussa un peu. Ses poumons en avaient pris un coup, la tête lui tournait à nouveau.

Une corde faite de bras descendit jusqu'à lui et il s'accrocha comme il put. Robin l'amena jusqu'à la surface où Zoro l'agrippa et le sortit du trou. Il vit les visages inquiets de ses nakamas et tenta un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Luffy avait une bosse sur la tête et Sanji compris qu'il avait sans doute voulu tenter un gomu gomu no rocket pour le sortir de là. Il fut silencieusement reconnaissant envers la personne qui l'en avait empêché.

Chopper paniquait en criant - « WAAH ! Du sang ! Vite un médecin ! »

Pour être réprimandé par Ussop « Oi ! C'est toi le médecin ! »

-« Ah oui ! C'est vrai. » Sanji fut pris d'une quinte de toux et s'évanouit.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ^^

c'est pas un peu OC par hasard? Et aussi , je viens de me rendre compte que je ne sais pas si on écrit Brook ou Brooke. Quelqu'un pour éclairer ma lanterne? :D

Bon j'ai dis action mais en fait il se passe pas encore grand chose , mais ça se met en place petit à petit ^^ .

Pas trop chiant jusque là ? courage ! c'est bientôt les bon chapitres ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que ça va vous surprendre , mais non... one piece ne m'appartient toujours pas. Pour me consoler , voilà une petite contribution à notre passion pour leurs personnages ( et surtout leurs, hum , interractions fufufu )

Warning! a little guimauve ahead ! xD

Enjoy!

* * *

Un réveil douloureux.

Il se réveilla, la tête tournant et le corps douloureux ._PFF, ça devient une habitude là. _

Il était enroulé dans une couverture près d'un feu de bois qui crépitait doucement. Vu la lumière, il faisait encore nuit. Il tenta de se redresser mais une main ferme sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Il remonta le bras du regard pour voir qui osait s'opposer à sa volonté et vit Zoro, les sourcils froncés qui le regardait dans les yeux. II avait son air genre « Je suis pas d'humeur, fais ce que je dis. »

Sanji s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante mais l'épéiste le devança et dit d'un air las

-« Chopper m'a demandé de t'empêcher de bouger tant qu'il n'aura pas donné son feu vert. Il a dit que ça pouvait être dangereux pour toi. »

-« Je vais bien. » Répliqua Sanji irrité. Bien qu'en vérité, il avait plus envie de vomir qu'autre-chose et un éléphant lui aurait écrasé la tête que ça aurait eu le même résultat.

-« T'as fait une sacré chute, Ero-cook. T'étais dans un sale état. » Dit Zoro en détournant les yeux pour regarder le feu et en retirant sa main.

Sanji essaya de déchiffrer son expression mais comme d'habitude, l'épéiste ne laissait rien transparaitre. Tout au plus avait-il l'air fatigué et Sanji se demanda soudain pourquoi mais ne demanda rien. Il ne voulait pas que le marimo croie qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. A la place il regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à voir les autres mais il n'y avait que Chopper roulé en boule dans un coin près du feu.

-« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il, et il fut surpris de constater combien sa voix était rauque.

-« Ils sont retournés au Sunny pour la nuit.»

-« On avait pas prévu de camper au pied des cavernes? » Demanda Sanji, surpris.

-« ça c'était i jours baka-cook. Faut te mettre à jour.» Répondit-il dans un soupir en frottant son visage de la main gauche.

-« T-TROIS JOURS ?! »

-« Chuuut ! Tu vas réveiller Chopper. » Dit-il en se retournant vivement vers Sanji les sourcils froncés et l'index contre les lèvres.

-« Oh, pardon. »

-« J'te l'ai dit. T'étais salement amoché. Commotion et je ne sais quoi. Alors fait ce que je te dis et tiens-toi tranquille. Essaye de dormir un peu aussi. » Dit-il d'un air las en réprimant un soupir.

Sanji se relaxa dans ses couvertures et reposa la tête sur le coussin mais garda les yeux ouverts.

_J'y crois pas, Zoro veille à mon chevet. C'est tellement bizarre que s'en est presque comique._

Il regarda longuement le profil de son nakama. Ses traits étaient accentués par la lumière du feu et lui donnait un aspect irréel. Il remarqua les traits fins de l'épéiste, ses pommettes hautes son nez droit et ses lèvres sensuelles. _Il est beau_ se surprit-il à penser. _Ugh ! Beau ? J'ai vraiment pensé ça ? Oulàlà, je me suis vraiment bien cogné la tête !_ Il s'abandonna à une suite d'idées sans queue ni tête et puis soudain, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait soif.

-« Oi » pas de réaction.

-« Oi, marimo. » Tenta-t-il un peu plus fort, la voix toujours rauque.

-« Mh ? »

-« De l'eau. »

Il avait l'intention d'avoir l'air ferme mais sa voix était trop faible et ça sonnait plus comme une demande un peu désespérée. Alerté par le ton du cuistot, Zoro pris vivement une tasse qu'il emplit d'eau. Puis il souleva délicatement la tête du cuisinier de sa main libre et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Tant de délicatesse surprit d'ailleurs Sanji. Alors comme ça Zoro était capable de tendresse ? ça c'est un scoop! Sanji but à grandes goulées et manqua de s'étouffer dans son impatience.

-« Kof, kof ! E-encore. » Bredouilla le cuisinier après la première tasse.

-« Doucement ! Sourcil-en-vrille ! J'ai pas envie de devoir faire du bouche-à-bouche moi ! » Réprimanda Zoro les sourcils froncés en lui passant une deuxième tasse.

A ses mots les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent brièvement et son regard se promena vers les lèvres de l'épéiste. Et il se surprit à avoir encore plus soif si c'était possible. Il détourna le regard, confus.

Près de quatre tasses plus tard, le cuisinier reposa sa tête sur le coussin et se rendormit sous le regard consterné du marimo. L'idiot avait dû boire près d'un litre d'un seul coup ! Zoro n'était pas le seul troublé. Sanji avait beau boire, il avait toujours soif. Il finit par se dire que son cerveau devait sans doute encore avoir quelques problèmes de connexion et que ça irait mieux en dormant.

Il ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée, dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Auteure indigne qui vient de se rendre compte que pendant le transfert depuis son pc sur ce site , des mots et/ ou des lettres avaient disparus ! ( si, si ! j'vous jure !)

Quelle honte! Quel déshonneur!

Qu'on me passe un sabre et un feuille de papier !

( allusion au traditionnel seppuku ; mode de suicide japonais. Quand on a perdu son honneur, mieux vaut mourir que vivre couvert de honte. Enfin il me semble.)

Qu'on me mette au pilori!

Qu'on me *SBAF*... ok , j'me tais...


	5. Chapter 5

Et en avant pour la suite !

Attendez ! 'ai une douloureuse révélation là , tout d'un coup ...

One piece ne m'appartient paaaas ! bouhou . Mais cette histoire issue de mon cerveau diabolique oui ! hinhin.

Comme toujours, un titre de chapitre on ne peut plus original... Je suis nulle... -_-'

Enjoy!

* * *

Sanji guéris ?

Le lendemain matin, Sanji émergea difficilement du sommeil. Le feu couvait encore et à la lumière du jour, il découvrit qu'il était en fait dans une grotte. Zoro et Chopper parlaient à voix basse un peu plus loin. Le marimo était dos à lui , lui cachant son expression mais il voyait Chopper qui avait l'air sérieux et un peu inquiet à propos de ce que lui racontait le marimo. Il tenta d'entendre leur conversation mais ils parlaient trop bas. Il se résigna à se relever. Et fut de nouveau surpris d'avoir soif. Il avait pourtant bu énormément hier soir. Chopper remarqua que Sanji était debout et couru vers le cuisinier.

-« Sanji ! Tu es réveillé! Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal ? Tu es nauséeux ? Tu as la tête qui tourne ? Tu as faim ou soif ? Tu… »

-« Doucement ! Ça va Chopper. Et les réponses sont oui, non, un peu et oui. »

Zoro se redressa et lança

-« Bon je vais aller prévenir tout le monde que la belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée ! A plus.»

Sanji pu remarquer les cernes qui marquaient son visage avant qu'il s'en retourne vers la forêt.

-« Ah, ok. A toute à l'heure Zoro.» Répondit Chopper. « Penses à rapporter la civière quand tu reviens. »

Zoro fit un signe de la main pour montrer qu'il avait entendu mais n'ajouta rien. Il y eu un petit silence puis Chopper se retourna vers Sanji.

-« Sanji, Zoro m'a expliqué que tu avais énormément bu hier soir. C'est vrai ? »

Sanji se gratta la nuque l'air hésitant.

-« Mah, oui. C'était bizarre, j'avais super soif et j'avais beau boire ça ne changeait rien. »

-« Et tu as encore soif maintenant ? »

Sanji pris son cou dans sa main inconsciemment et répondit d'un air pensif

-« Oui… J'ai encore très soif.» Puis il fronça les sourcils et regarda le petit renne dans les yeux.

-« C'est bizarre hein ? »

Le petit médecin acquiesça mais ne dit mot. Il réfléchissait d'un air sérieux et concentré.

Soudain, Sanji eut un frisson dans le dos, et se retourna vivement, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner le tournis et il dut se rattraper de justesse pour ne pas s'écrouler. Et pourtant, cette fois il en était sûr ! Quelqu'un les observait il n'y a pas une minute. Dans le fond de la grotte.

-« Chopper ? » Murmura-t-il.

-« Oui, je l'ai senti aussi. » Répondit-il très sérieux. « Mais ça n'a pas l'air hostile. Oublions ça pour l'instant. »

Sanji soupira et passa à nouveau la main sur sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait soif.

Zoro revint deux heures plus tard à la suite des mugiwaras excepté Brook, resté garder le navire. La tête qu'il faisait laissait entendre qu'il s'était encore perdu sur le chemin du bateau. Mais au moins avait-il pensé à la civière. Luffy sauta sur les genoux de Sanji en larmes.

-« FANVVIIII ! Du es rébeillé ! Sniff ! Nami de zais bas guizider Fanvi ! Z'édais orrib ! V'ai failli bourir ! » (Traduction SANJJIIII ! tu es réveillé ! sniff ! Nami ne sais pas cuisiner Sanji ! C'était horrible ! J'ai failli mourir !)

-« Mais oui, mais oui… QUOI ? Tu as gouté la divine cuisine de Nami en mon absence ?! Traitre ! Namii-Swaaan ! Moi aussi je veux être béni de tes talents culinaires ! Mellorines ! Mellorines !»

-« C'est officiel il va mieux ! » Répondit Nami d'un air mi- amusée, mi- exaspérée.

Robin lâcha un petit rire amusé.

-« Tu nous as inquiété Cook-Bro. Mais tu as l'air SUUPER maintenant ! »

-« Bien ! Maintenant que Sanji est conscient on va faire la fête ! Yosh ! Un banquet ! De la viande ! » Cria Luffy en lançant ses bras en l'air et en commençant une petite danse de la victoire « Sanji va bien ! Viande ! Viande ! », rapidement rejoint par Chopper et Ussop.

Sanji ne put empêcher un sourire de s'accrocher à son visage. C'était vraiment un équipage de fous.

-« Je préfère ne pas te faire trop bouger encore aujourd'hui et si ça va, demain tu devrais pouvoir retourner au navire sans risques. » Dit Chopper en s'adressant à Sanji.

-« Aye, aye Sir ! » Répondit Sanji avec son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

Mais intérieurement il sentait que quelque-chose clochait. Et quelque-chose lui disait que cette soif qu'il avait sans cesse n'était pas normale.

La journée se passa sans encombre excepté le fait que le cuisinier semblait avoir particulièrement soif, mais bon, personne ne s'en inquiéta outre-mesure. Ils étaient sur une île tropicale après tout et le Cook a toujours eu un peu de mal avec la chaleur. Sans compter qu'il était convalescent.

La nuit tomba sur les mugiwaras en train de festoyer autour du feu. Ussop racontait ses aventures loufoques.

-« …C'est alors qu'un hamster géant carnivore et fluorescent surgit de la mer ! Mais le grand et valeureux Captaiiiin Ussop le mit K-O d'un seul doigt ! Mais il y avait encore… »

Chopper buvait ses paroles avec des étoiles dans les yeux « Trop COOL !», Luffy engloutissait tout à portée de main, Franky faisait sa petite danse sur une musique de Brook.

-« AAW ! RIGHT-LEFT, RIGHT-LEFT, AAW, SUUPER !"

Zoro buvait comme un trou et Sanji, Nami et Robin regardait la scène avec amusement. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Puis Sanji se mit à dodeliner de la tête.

-« Cook-san ? »

La remarque de Robin attira l'attention de Nami sur le cuisinier. Sanji ne comprenait pas. Sa tête tournait, il était hors d'haleine et sentait qu'il avait les joues en feu. Il n'avait pas tellement bu pourtant. À peine un verre.

-« Sanji ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Nami.

Le cuisinier releva la tête en souriant.

-« Tout va bien mes colombes, j'ai dû abuser un peu du vin. »

-« Mais tu n'as bu qu'un verre ? » S'étonna Nami.

-« Mah, je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher », Il se redressa sur ses pieds et fit un pas « Bonne nuit mellor… » Et il s'effondra.

* * *

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'à force de faire dire à Sanji J'ai soif, j'ai soif il finit par avoir l'air d'un poivrot ? xD

Honte à moi ! Mais rassurez-vous , rien à voir avec l'alcool! ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Pour toi public, voici la suite de mes délires perso. One piece ne m'appartient pas ! (en fait c'est un programme secret de contrôle des gens de la CIA mais chuuuut ! secret hein ;P) Bon je vais me cacher. En attendant ;

Enjoy!

* * *

Changeurs et changeants .

Nami et Robin poussèrent un petit cri de surprise. Et Chopper, voyant Sanji étendu sur le sol, se précipita. Il toucha son front délicatement d'un petit sabot.

-« Il est brulant de fièvre !»

Chopper ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait, il se changea sous sa forme humaine et porta Sanji jusqu'à sa couche.

-« Sanji allait bien il y a quelques heures. Alors pourquoi de la fièvre maintenant ? Ça n'a pas de sens ? » Murmura le médecin, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Alors que le petit renne s'activait au chevet de Sanji. Le reste de l'équipage cessait de s'amuser et ils regardaient, impuissants, leur nakama gémir doucement sur ses couvertures. Les yeux dans le vague, les joues en feu et les cheveux lui collant au front à cause de la fine couche de sueur qui le recouvrait.

-« Ch-chopper. » Murmura Sanji.

-« Oui Sanji ? Je suis là.»

-« J'ai si soif. Aah. S-soif. » Sanji porta une main à sa gorge et griffa la peau tendre de son cou. « Si soif… »

-« Robin ! De l'eau, vite ! »

-« Tout de suite docteur-San » Elle ramena une outre avec ses multiples bras.

Chopper s'apprêtait à faire boire Sanji quand il fut interrompu par une voix inconnue.

-« ça ne l'aidera pas. » Fit une voix grave mais néanmoins féminine à l'entrée de la grotte.

Tous les mugiwaras se retournèrent comme un seul homme et Zoro porta la main à ses katanas, près à dégainer à tout moment.

-« La violence ne sera pas utile. Je vous observe depuis un moment déjà, j'aurais pu vous tuer bien avant si cela avait été mon but. »

-« Elle a raison. » Fit Chopper. « On l'a sentie plusieurs fois mais elle ne semblait pas hostile et ne restait que quelques secondes à chaque fois alors on a laissé faire. »

Ils se détendirent sensiblement mais restaient quand même sur leurs gardes. La jeune fille approcha un peu et enleva son capuchon qui jusque-là, cachait ses traits. Elle était basanée avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux en amande verts au regard perçant. Imposante de par sa présence malgré sa petite taille et ses membres menus.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda poliment Robin.

-« Je suis Layanne. J'habite sur cette île depuis longtemps. »

-« Pourquoi être restée cachée tout ce temps ? » Demanda Nami.

Layanne eut l'air surprise par cette question et répondit simplement

-« Vous êtes des pirates. »

Ça se comprend, évidement.

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi vous montrer maintenant ? » Fit Zoro, toujours méfiant.

-« Car votre amis a besoin de mon aide. » fit-elle en pointant Sanji du doigt.

-« Vous savez ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Chopper le regard plein d'espoir.

Layanne baissa les yeux l'air un peu triste et répondit un petit « oui » découragé.

Chopper comprit tout de suite que quoi que ce fût, c'est probablement mauvais.

Elle approcha de Sanji et Zoro s'avança sortant un de ses katanas de quelques centimètres histoire de faire comprendre ses intentions Pas touche ! Layanne s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de Zoro, pas du tout l'air intimidée. Quelques secondes passèrent à sonder le regard de l'autre puis Zoro fit un petit « Mhh » et remit son katana dans son fourreau. Il se détendit et laissa passer la jeune fille.

L'équipage prit un air interdit. Cette fille parlait le _Zoro _? Incroyable ! Un regard a suffit pour le rassurer.

Elle s'accroupit près de Sanji et inspecta son état. Zoro se tendit légèrement quand elle toucha la peau de Sanji mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Après quelques minutes de recherche elle finit par se relever et montrer la nuque de Sanji. Chopper se pencha et vit deux gouttes de sang séché juste sous la mâchoire près de la veine principale du cou. Les yeux de Chopper s'agrandirent et regarda la jeune fille.

-« Vous voulez dire ? »

-« Il a été mordu. »

-« Mais il n'y avait aucune blessure quand on l'a remonté. Je l'aurais vu si il avait été blessé. »

-« Je sais, Vous êtes un médecin compétent. Ceci est la preuve que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle créature qui l'a mordu. On les surnomme les 'changeurs'. »

-« Les quoi ? »

-« Les changeurs vivaient prospères ici avant la période de grande piraterie durant laquelle ils ont presque tous été décimés. Ce sont des créatures étranges. On dit qu'ils sont nés sous l'arbre des fruits du démon et qu'en mangeant leurs feuilles ils ont eu des sortes de pouvoirs. »

-« Hein ? C'est pas les fruits qui donnent des pouvoirs ? » Demanda Luffy.

-« _Ce sont_ les fruits qui donnent des pouvoirs oui aux humains. Mais les changeurs étaient des animaux au départ, ils sont devenus magiques en quelque-sorte par la suite.»

-« Trop COOL ! J'en veux un dans mon équipage ! » *BLONK*

-« BAKA ! C'est à cause d'une de ces bestioles que Sanji est malade ! »

-« Jeune fille-san. Pourquoi les a-t-on décimés ? » Demanda sombrement Robin.

-« Car leur morsure est mortelle dans la plupart des cas. »

Silence.

* * *

Un peu trop dramatique ? xD

Et oui je sais ; Changeurs et Changeants c'est pas du tout original comme noms mais au moins c'est clair, ça dit ce que c'est ! huhuhu. ou pas...

L'histoire avance . Jusque là c'est comment ?

Allez j'arrête de mendier des reviews, ça fait pitié haha ^^

...

S'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! *SBAF* Ok j'me tais . ( à me frapper comme ça tout le temps , je finif par me demander; je dois être un peu maso non? xD )


	7. Chapter 7

Attentioooon , La révélatiooooon mouahaha !

Pour changer ; en anglais ; I do not owe one piece ! to my dismay... But I do like to write about it ! ^^

Enjoy~~

* * *

Une Nouvelle douloureuse.

_-« Jeune fille-san. Pourquoi les a-t-on décimés ? » Demanda sombrement Robin._

_-« Car leur morsure est mortelle dans la plupart des cas. »_

Silence.

-« Dans la plupart des cas vous dites ? » Fit Chopper avec espoir. « Sanji est toujours vivant donc il est un des cas à part ? »

-« Probablement. » Un soupir de soulagement parcouru la bande d'amis.

-« Cependant, … » Et tout le monde se tendit à nouveau, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

-« Cependant,.. » reprit-elle plus bas. « Ceux qui ne sont pas morts sont contaminés par une sorte de poison qui … les… change. D'où l'appellation de 'changeur'. » Termina-t-elle mal à l'aise.

-« Qui les change ? » Répéta Chopper confus.

-« Ce sont de vieilles légendes, vous devez comprendre que de mon vivant c'est la première fois que j'en vois un survivre à la morsure d'un changeur. »

-« En quoi les change-t-il ? »

Layanne hésita. Puis finit par soupirer, résignée.

-« Ils ont de très nombreux noms, dans le très nombreuses langues et ont donné naissance à de très nombreuses croyances. Les Vrykolakas, le Dux-ljubovnik, le Latawiec, le Zburator, , les strigoi ,les changelins ,Nosferat ,Les Dvoeduschniki , le Dhampire , fils du Karkanxholl , Le lugat , le Lampijerović ,l'Alp, la Bruxas. Et tant d'autres.

Tous faisant partie de croyances différentes. Mais ceux plus récents que vous connaitrez peut-être Le vampire, le loogaroo ou loup-garou, l'incube. »

-« Quoi ?! Sanji va devenir un v-v un v-v-, un Vampire ?! » Et Ussop s'évanouit.

-« TROP COOL ! » Dit Luffy des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave coulant sur le menton.

Le reste de l'équipage avait des têtes allant de profondément choqués à un sourire désabusé genre « c'est une blague ?».

-« Pas exactement. J'ai dit que les mordus qui avaient survécus ont donné naissance à ces légendes, pas qu'elles étaient vraies. Mais il y a un peu de vrai dedans. Du moins, tel que le raconte les croyances de mon peuple. »

-« Et que disent les légendes de ton peuple ? » Demanda calmement Robin, elle avait l'air fasciné par toute cette histoire.

-« Que les Changeants, donc ceux qui avaient été mordus et qui ont changé, ont besoin du fluide vitale de ceux de leur espèce pour survivre. Qu'ils ont un force hors du commun, des sens aiguisés, et sont dangereux. Certains disent aussi qu'après, ils ont le pouvoir de se changer en l'animal qui l'a mordu au départ. »

-« Dangereux… » Fit Nami d'un air horrifié.

-« Oui enfin, cela dépends aussi du caractère de départ de la personne. On dit que certains étaient tellement gentils au départ qu'ils se sont laissé dépérir plutôt que de se nourrir. »

-« Se nourrir… » La voix de Nami semblait maintenant désincarnée et elle était pale comme un linge.

-« Oi ! Il n'y a aucun remède ? » Demanda Zoro, lui aussi légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

Layanne fit lentement non de la tête.

-« Pas à ma connaissance. »

-« Et si on se fait m-m-mordre par Sanji, on va aussi devenir un v-v-v-v-… »

-« Non. Les changeants ne sont pas contagieux. Et à moins d'être violents au départ, ils ne sont pas mortels non plus,... en principe. »

-« C'est fascinant. » Fit Robin, l'air admirative.

-« Comment peux-tu dire ça Robin ! Sanji est condamné à sucer le sang des gens jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Même s'il ne les tue pas c'est quand même horrible, ne serait-ce que pour lui ! » Dit Nami au bord des larmes.

-« Ce n'est pas si sûr. » Répondit Robin d'un air énigmatique.

-« Que veux-tu d… »

-« AAargh ! aAAAAAaAh ! »

Tous se retournèrent et virent Sanji se tordre de douleur sur son matelas. Hurlant, le corps parcouru de spasmes, haletant avec les yeux roulés en arrière.

-« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda un Chopper paniqué à la jeune fille. Celle-ci semblait tétanisée, ses grands yeux fixés sur la forme tordue à ses pieds.

-« Il change…, certains anciens disaient que ça pouvait être douloureux… mais j'ignorais … que ce serait à ce point-là… » Finit-elle par répondre d'une voix faible.

Nami avait les larmes aux yeux et la main plaquée sur sa bouche, Robin n'avait plus du tout l'air fascinée et l'inquiétude marquait son visage comme ceux de tous ces nakamas.

-« Oi ! La fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon nakama ! Hurla un Luffy furieux. Il commençait à se diriger dangereusement vers elle mais Franky le retint.

-« Ce n'est pas sa faute Luffy. » Fit Franky les yeux pleins de larmes.

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAargh ! NGH ! WAARHAAAAAh ! »

-« Zoro ! Franky ! Luffy ! Aidez-moi à le maintenir en place qu'il ne se fasse pas mal ! » Cria Chopper.

Chacun à un membre, ils tentèrent tant bien que mal à garder le corps de Sanji immobile. Chopper pleurait.

-« Je ne peux pas l'endormir de peur que ce poison ne déclenche une réaction avec les antidouleurs. » Expliqua-t-il la voix brisée.

Les cris étaient insupportables. Nami du sortir un moment de la grotte accompagnée de Robin.

Près d'une heure plus tard, les cris cessèrent. Les quatre pirates lâchèrent prudemment leur cuisinier. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette mais au moins n'avait-il plus l'air de souffrir. Il dormait avec la respiration et le pouls faible mais toujours présent. Au moins n'était-il pas un mort-vivant. La fièvre avait baissé mais n'était pas encore tombée entièrement. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé.

-« C'est…, C'est fini ? » Demanda Chopper dans un souffle.

-« Je crois que oui. » Lui répondit la jeune fille. « Maintenant, reste à voir si il se réveillera. »

Chopper se tourna vers Luffy disant « On devrait retourner au bateau. Mais je crois que c'est mieux si on reste près de cette île un peu de temps. Comme ça on aura les conseils de Layanne au cas où…, d'accord ? »

-« Okay. » Répondit tout simplement Luffy, l'air sérieux pour une fois. Voir son nakama dans cet état l'avait assez secoué. Il s'en voulait d'être impuissant face à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-« Je tiens à dire que ce que je vous ai raconté sont des croyances ! Rien ne garantit qu'il sera comme ça. » Insista Layanne.

-«J'espère que non mais si c'est le cas… : je ferai des recherches Luffy. Je trouverai comment le guérir. » Promit Chopper les larmes aux yeux mais l'air déterminé.

-« Oui, je sais Chopper. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. » Répondit-il avec un sourire confiant en tapotant sur le chapeau rose de Chopper.

* * *

Okay Okay ! j'avoue c'est du guimauve pur jus , désolée ! j'le ref'rai plus ( enfin j'essayerai) . Et les persos sont un peu OC mais bon, je suis pas Oda hein :S

Et oui , je l'avoue ! Je ressort encore le vieux thème du vampire mais je le met à ma sauce. Mais on ne s'en lasse pas hein? Et me dites pas que vous l'avez pas vu venir avec un titre pareil et une histoire de soif bizarre!

Et sinon ; Non! ce n'est pas une histoire de Vampire végétariens qui brillent au soleil ! non ! Je ne vous permet pas de penser une chose pareille! Vous verrez! c'est bien mieux fufufu.

Ne zappez pas ; tout de suite ; la suite -


	8. Chapter 8

Hellow ! Toujours là? Zêtes courageux dites-donc!

Bon , ça devient ( c'était déja avant mais bon...) un peu bizarre mais on avance, on avance !

One piece appartient toujours à Oda et pas à moi , certes! Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps huhu. ( on peut toujours rêver non ?)

Et voilà, la suite ;

Enjoy!

* * *

Un Sanji différent.

Sanji ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision était floue pendant quelques instants. _Des planches. Un plafond ? Le Sunny ?_

-« Ugh ! » _Encore cette soif horrible, c'est encore plus fort qu'avant_.

Sanji se redressa et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Et encore plus surpris de voir qu'il était enchainé à son lit même si il avait encore une relative liberté de mouvement et sous la garde vigilante de Brook. Il savait que c'était une garde vigilante car le squelette n'était pas en train de jouer de la musique ni de faire de blague idiote et semblait le fixer intensément (ou aussi intensément qu'on le peut sans yeux).

-« Bonjour Sanji-san. » Fit-il simplement.

-« Oi. Brook. Pourquoi je suis attaché ? » Demanda Sanji d'un air mi-amusé, mi-énervé.

-« Une minute.» Répondit-il avant de se lever, d'ouvrir la porte et de crier ' il est réveillé !' pour la refermer et retourner s'assoir ensuite.

-« D'abord je voudrais que tu répondes à quelques questions, Sanji-san. »

Sanji lui lança un regard perplexe. Que voulait dire cette mascarade ? Que se passait-il ? Et Pourquoi diable avait-il si soif ?! Il se prit la gorge en main et eut une expression douloureuse.

-« Comment te sens-tu Sanji-san ? »

-« En dehors du fait que je sois séquestré par mes amis? Très bien. J'ai juste très soif. Pourrais-je au moins avoir un peu d'eau ?»

Brook ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis finit par aller prendre un verre et une carafe près du lit. Il lui versa un grand verre et le lui donna, laissa la carafe à portée de main puis alla se rassoir. Sanji murmura un merci avant de boire goulument. Un verre, deux, trois. Ça allait un peu mieux mais il avait toujours soif et ça commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Entre-temps il y avait de l'agitation derrière la porte. Puis on entendit un énorme

-« SANJIIIIIIIIII ! JE VEUX VOIR TES CROCS ! » Avant d'entendre un *KLONK* suivit d'un mélodieux « BAKA ! »

Sanji leva ses sourcils en spirale si haut que s'en était comique.

-«Hein ? Mes crocs ? Bon, Brook, c'est quoi ce cirque ?! J'aimerai que tu m'explique ce que je fais attaché à ce fichu lit ! » Demanda-t-il à Brook d'un air furieux. « Et j'ai vraiment besoin d'une clope ! » ajouta-t-il d'un air encore plus énervé.

Puis une voix inconnue filtra à travers la porte.

-« Comment est-il Mr squelette ? » Ce à quoi Brook répondit :

-« Différent. Mais il n'est pas agressif, il n'a pas l'air dangereux»

Sanji commençait à s'inquiéter. Que ce passait-il à la fin ?

-« Bon, je vais essayer de rentrer » Fit la voix. « On verra bien comment il va réagir à une personne normale. »

Et elle entra. C'était une femme superbe avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais tout lisses et de grands yeux émeraude en amande. Son teint bronzé lui donnait un air un peu sauvage. Et Sanji ne put retenir un :

-« Mellorine ! Mellorine ! Je suis au paradis ! » Dit-il en mode love-cook, l'œil en cœur et le corps en nouille géante.

La jeune fille resta figée devant ce spectacle. Puis Nami entra en disant

-« C'est bon il est normal. Il fait ça tout le temps rien à voir avec la morsure. »

-« Nami-swaaan ! Tu es toujours aussi radieuse ! » Fit-il en sortant des petits coeurs de nulle-part.

Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, reprenant une tête normale pour regarder Brook

-« Oi ! Brook ! Détache-moi maintenant. » Et il entendit un OOH ! Venant de ses deux déesses.

-« Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire par différent maintenant Brook ! » Dit Nami.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire, je ne suis pas différent de d'habitude ? » Dit Sanji perplexe.

-« Sanji, tes yeux sont un peu dorés et on dirait un peu qu'ils… euh, brillent. »

Sanji la regarda d'un air consterné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

-« Enfin si ce n'est que ça c'est sans importance hein, on peut le détacher maintenant? » Fit Nami toute joyeuse.

-« J'imagine. » Répondit la beauté aux cheveux noirs, l'air peu convaincue.

Brook lui enleva ses chaines et il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Sur le chemin il tomba sur Chopper, Ussop, Franky qui l'accueillirent les yeux pleins de larmes en lui disant des trucs genre « je suis si heureux que tu me mange pas » et autres idioties. Puis des «Ooh » admiratifs devant sa nouvelle couleur d'yeux. Il leur fit à tous un beau sourire et s'excusa pour aller se doucher.

Chopper lui demanda quand même de passer à l'infirmerie plus tard pour un check-up. Mais d'abord la douche! C'est vrai que ça faisait un petit bout de temps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus vu un savon. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un « SANJIIII ! A MANGER ! » Avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain, le repas pouvait bien attendre 30 minutes.

Il se dirigea vers le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. C'est vrai qu'il était différent. Elles n'avaient pas menti à propos de ses yeux. Ils avaient pris une couleur dorée foncée avec quelques points verts de-ci de-là. En regardant de plus près on pouvait même voir l'iris se mouvoir très doucement comme de l'or en fusion. Ses cheveux étaient un poil plus long et il semblait presque en trop bonne santé pour être vrai.

Il haussa les épaules et se déshabilla pour se doucher. Une fois propre, il se sécha et remarqua alors des petits détails troublants. Sa peau était lisse et brillante, sans le moindre bouton ou défaut de quelque genre que ce soit. Il remarqua même que les cales sur ses mains formées à force de faire la cuisine avaient disparu. Il inspecta le reste de son corps Les cicatrices avaient disparu. Très légèrement plus musclé alors qu'il sortait d'un repos forcé de près d'une semaine.

Et, non, c'est impossible mais était-il un peu plus gros en bas ? Il s'observa nu dans le miroir. Sans vouloir être arrogant, il était juste parfait. Ça en faisait même un peu peur, comme si ce n'était pas humain. Il devait surement se faire des idées. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Et il remarqua alors que Brook le suivait partout comme son ombre. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne recevant pas de réponse continua vers la cuisine.

En passant sur le pont il aperçut le marimo au loin qui s'entrainait comme d'habitude. Et il sentit soudain sa soif augmenter, la chaleur peut-être ? Zoro sentit qu'on l'observait et réprima un frisson. Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine. Mais Sanji s'était déjà détourné et réfugié dans la cuisine ou il engloutit verre sur verre. Zoro continua comme si de rien n'était.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ! _

* * *

"Un peu plus gros en bas " ... j'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit ça...

Enfin bon, c'est pas ce que j'écrirai de pire héhéhé

à vous les studios !


	9. Chapter 9

Eeenfin ! Nous y voilà ! Le soupçon de lemon tant attendu !

Ce n'est qu'un avant-gout bien sûr ! héhé (rire pervers)

One piece ne m'appartient pas mais les négociations avancent ! ( enfin je voudrais bien ^^)

Cette douce perversité par contre , est à moi, ça ! pas de doutes !

Enjoy!

* * *

Un festin particulier.

Il prépara le repas du midi vite fait puis alla voir Chopper juste avant de manger. Il lui parla du fait qu'il avait soif mais que rien ne semblait pouvoir étancher cette soif. Chopper lui dit que c'était peut-être un effet secondaire du coup sur la tête mais il avait l'air soucieux et semblait garder ses doutes pour lui. Sanji n'insista pas. Chopper examina son corps, étonné comme lui de le voir en si parfaite santé. Et puis, juste avant que Sanji ne sorte, il lui demanda

-« Euh Sanji. Tu n'as pas eu de euh… , pulsions étranges depuis ton réveil ? » Demanda-t-il incertain.

-« à part ma passion dévorante pour l'eau non. » Répondit Sanji, étonné que le petit renne lui pose une question pareille.

-« Ok, tu peux y aller fit le plus jeune, l'air soulagé. _Bizarre_ pensa Sanji. Mais toute cette journée l'avait été.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènements marquants. Chopper lui lançait des regards inquiets de temps en temps qu'il essayait d'ignorer et Brook le surveillait. Un autre dont le regard se faisait insistant par moments était bizarrement le marimo. Il sentait parfois des regards lui percer le corps. Mais dès qu'il se retournait, Zoro regardait ailleurs. C'était comme devenu un jeu pour eux. Et chaque œillade dérobée entrainait une dispute à grands renforts d'insultes, de coups de pieds et d'épées.

Sanji ignorait pourquoi mais le marimo l'énervait encore plus que d'habitude. Il le mettait hors de lui pour la moindre broutille.

Le soir finit par arriver et Luffy avait demandé un banquet pour fêter la guérison de son cuisinier et la rencontre de leur nouvelle amie ! La fête battait son plein et Sanji s'éclipsa une minute pour aller chercher un autre paquet de clopes. Sur le chemin dans un couloir v'là t'y pas qu'il tombe sur le marimo, perdu sans doute, pour changer.

-« Oi marimo ! » Le hélât-il avec un sourire sardonique. « Encore perdu ? T'es pas croyable. Tu serais capable de te perdre dans une pièce de 2 m carrés avec un plan et une boussole. »

-« Tu me cherches ? Sourcil-en-vrille ? Toi tu serais capable de draguer un ballon de baudruche pour peu qu'il ressemble à un sein ! » Rétorqua-t-il l'air mauvais.

-« Teme ! »

Sanji leva une jambe, prêt à frapper et Zoro prit ses sabres en main. Et la bagarre commença. Zoro se rendit vite compte que dans ce couloir étroit, les sabres n'étaient pas franchement un avantage aussi les rangea-t-il au profit de ses poings.

Malgré le fait qu'il se battait à mains nues, Sanji n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus et il se sentait de plus en plus frustré. Sans compter qu'il avait de plus en plus soif ! Il se tordait, virevoltait, faisait ses plus beaux enchainements mais Zoro évitait ou bloquait tout. Sa petite satisfaction fut que Zoro non-plus n'arrivait pas à le toucher.

Comme si ils en avaient reçu le signal, ils s'arrêtèrent exactement en même temps. Se regardaient. Tous deux haletaient. La chemise de Sanji lui collait à la peau et les muscles de Zoro brillaient légèrement sur son torse nu que laissait parfaitement visible sa tunique verte. _Si soif, je ne devrais pas me battre, ça empire_.

Zoro s'apprêtait à partir, pensant avoir fait match nul mais Sanji se rua sur lui au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et le plaqua au mur, l'immobilisant de son corps. Zoro pouvait sentir la respiration du cuisinier dans le creux de son cou, envoyant des frissons dans son dos. Il s'attendait à un coup mais à la place, Sanji plongea son regard brulant dans le sien et ce qu'il y vit lui fit peur l'espace d'un instant; La faim.

Il resta figé sur place, hypnotisé par le regard doré brillant de Sanji comme du métal chauffé à blanc, attiré comme un aimant. Il avait toujours trouvé Sanji attirant mais maintenant il se sentait carrément aspiré par lui. Par ses yeux. Puis le contact visuel se rompit et Zoro se prépara à la morsure qui, il savait, allait suivre. Mais Sanji le surprit à nouveau en lui plaquant des lèvres brulantes contre les siennes. Le baiser était désespéré. Et Zoro y répondit après le bref instant de stupeur. Il se laissa aller à ces lèvres divines.

Si un jour on lui avait dit que l'homme le plus hétéro de la terre lui violerait la bouche comme ça, il aurait éclaté de rire. Et ce baiser était tellement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Sanji n'en revenait pas. _J'embrasse Roronoa Zoro ! Non de dieu ! Zoro ! Et en plus il répond à mon baiser ! J'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Mon corps réagit tout seul. Mais c'est si… bon… Je …Plus._ Comme dans un rêve, Sanji passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Zoro, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer. Zoro s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche et Sanji s'engouffra dedans, caressant, explorant, jouant avec l'autre. Un combat sensuel pour la dominance commença. C'était bon mais Zoro n'est pas du style à se laisser faire comme une vierge effarouchée. Regagnant un peu de self-control, Zoro passa sa main dans les mèches blondes du cuisinier et repoussa la langue de Sanji jusque dans sa bouche et commença à son tour à explorer. Il tira légèrement sur les mèches blondes pour changer d'angle et approfondir le baiser. Sanji gémit doucement. C'était si bon ! Comme boire de l'eau fraiche… de l'eau…

Et là il comprit ! Les yeux s'ouvrant brusquement, il rompit leur baiser et regarda Zoro d'un air effaré !

Zoro. Zoro apaisait sa soif.

* * *

Niak niak niak, coupez à un moment pareil ! je suis trop sadique . Ne me détestez pas trop! La suite arrive bientôt !

Alors; jusque là qu'en pensez vous ?

J'avais déja écrit tout ça d'une seule traite avant. Donc j'ai peut-être mal coupé les chapitres. Ils seront probablement plus longs à partir de maintenant .

Votre avis ? Moi j'trouve ça pas trop mauvais pour une première histoire mais bon, j'peux me tromper hein ;P

A vous les studios !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

ZE chapitre ! L'histoire commence enfin à devenir intéressante ! désolée d'avoir été si longue à en arriver là mais , j'espère que le jeu en voudra la chandelle !

One piece et ses personnages ne sont pas a moi (pas encore! mais j'ai un plan niakniak) attention! suite du mini lemon.

juste un zeste de citron ;P

Sur ce , la suite!

Enjoy!

* * *

Un regard hypnotique.

_Zoro. Zoro apaisait sa soif._

Sanji était comme figé. Il fixait Zoro d'un air abasourdit. Zoro grogna son mécontentement et ouvra des yeux étonnés, se demandant pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Il vit le visage de Sanji à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Celui-ci se remettait doucement de son choc et sentait sa soif revenir au galop. Zoro le regardait avec un désir brûlant dans le regard, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes et encore rosies et gonflées par leur échange. Les joues légèrement rouges et la respiration haletante. _Merde ! J'ai envie de lui_. _Argh ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Soudain, les lèvres de Zoro étaient de retour et il oublia tout le reste. Ses mains se mirent à explorer le torse nu de son partenaire, dessinant chaque courbe tandis que celui-ci déboutonnais sa chemise, arrachant quelques boutons au passage tant il était impatient de pouvoir toucher la peau du blond librement. La température monta d'un cran et ils durent se séparer à nouveau pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais.

Mais Sanji n'allait pas attendre que ses poumons soient satisfaits et il commença à lécher, mordiller et sucer le cou de l'épéiste, laissant de petites traces rouges sur son passage. _Mon dieu il est délicieux !_ Zoro renversa la tête en arrière et étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Il en profita pour débarrasser son Cook de cette chemise énervante.

Alors que Sanji arrivait à sa clavicule, Zoro inversa les rôles d'un coup de reins et plaqua le cuisinier contre le mur à son tour. Sous la puissance du choc, il entre-ouvrit les lèvres et Zoro en profita pour envahir sa bouche pendant que ses mains caressaient le moindre centimètre carré de peau disponible. Même dans cette situation, le cook et lui continuaient à se battre. Tout n'était que caresses passionnées, lêvres et mains courant librement sur une peau brûlante sans plus savoir à qui appartenait quoi. Sanji émit un petit cri, étouffé de justesse, quand Zoro pinça doucement un téton. Zoro sourit malicieusement. L'ero-cook est si sensible. Sanji, lui, n'avait jamais goûté à quelque-chose d'aussi bon.

Mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Il saisit les hanches de son vis-à-vis et plaqua leurs bassins ensembles causant un long gémissement à tous les deux quand leurs désirs se sont touchés à travers le tissu, les obligeant à rompre à nouveau leur baiser. Zoro mordit son épaule et Sanji enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches de Zoro, le griffant sous l'effet de la vague de plaisir qui les avait tous les deux submergés. Zoro en voulant plus, fit courir ses mains le long du dos du cuisinier jusqu'aux reins avant de se saisir des deux globes de chair et de presser à nouveau le corps de l'autre contre le sien tout en roulant des hanches pour obtenir plus de friction. Le mouvement leur fit voir des étoiles et ils ne purent retenir un long gémissement encore plus fort.

Zoro remonta la tête pour regarder Sanji et se perdit à nouveau dans ses orbes d'or. Cette fois, le regard de prédateur l'excita. Il s'apprêtait à fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres de Sanji quand une voix les ramena brusquement à la réalité.

-« SANJIIIIII ! ENCOOORE DE LA VIANDE ! T'ES OU ? SAAAANJIIIIIIIIIII !»

-« Luffy, je vais te butter !... » Fit Zoro en grinçant des dents.

C'eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Sanji regarda Zoro d'un air mortifié. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il s'était jeté sur Zoro comme une bête en rut ! _Oh monDieumonDieumonDieu… ! OH-MON-DIEU!_

Alors qu'il voyait la panique remplir le regard du cuisinier, Zoro tenta de le calmer en caressant sa joue et lui murmurant doucement « Sanji… ?» ça eut au moins pour effet de le faire réagir mais pas la réaction qu'il attendait. Ou bien si ? Après avoir pris une belle couleur pivoine Sanji s'enfuit en courant à la vitesse de la lumière, oubliant sa chemise et s'enferma dans le dortoir des hommes.

Zoro eut à peine le temps d'émettre un faible « attends ! Je… » Avant de le voir disparaitre au fond du couloir. Renonçant à le poursuivre (il était perdu de toute manière) il baissa le regard vers son pantalon, jaugea la bosse qui s'y était formée et poussa un soupir irrité. Oser l'abandonner dans cet état ! Puis il se rendit compte que le cook ne devait sans doute pas être dans son état normal, que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de quelconques sentiments pour lui ou même attraction et il tenta d'ignorer le nœud qui s'était au niveau de la poitrine à cette pensée. Enfin, avec un soupir résigné, il se dit que 5000 pompes devraient suffire à résoudre son 'problème' et se dirigea vers le nid de pie d'un pas lourd.

De son côté, Sanji se noyait dans un tourbillon de questions. Une fois la porte fermée à clef, il se laissa glisser le long du panneau jusqu'au sol et se pris la tête entre les mains.

_Non, je…Pourquoi ? Comment a-t-on…? ... .Et, attends… Zoro ?! Sérieux ?! Avec lui ? Impossible. Et pourtant… Je… Que s'est-t-il passé ? Comment ai-je pu ? J'ai vraiment… ? Oui, je l'ai fait. … Mais lui aussi. … Et pourquoi il n'a pas …je veux dire, il me déteste. Il me déteste hein ? Mais on fait pas … ça… avec quelqu'un qu'on déteste, si ? Mais alors : il…, je…, nous …, vraiment ? Et si Luffy ne nous avait pas interrompus … Si il ne nous avait pas interrompus … O-on aurait … AAARgh ! J'ai mal au crâne ! _

_Calmes-toi Sanji ! Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle .Avant tout ! Une cigarette._

Il chercha les cigarettes qu'il était venu chercher avant son coup de folie en alluma une et retourna s'assoir le long d'un mur. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis une autre, et à la troisième il se sentit déjà mieux.

_Bon, autant se l'avouer en face, une chose est sûre, j'éprouve de l'attraction pour cette tête d'algue. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais ça sert à rien de se mentir. _

_Maintenant de là à lui sauter dessus et le violer à moitié à la moindre occasion il y a un monde ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Même à un homme._

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Surtout pas à un homme ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Ça aussi c'est sûr ! Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je attiré par le marimo ? J'aime les femmes non de Dieu ! Argh ! Je ne sais plus._

Sanji se roula en boule, serrant ses genoux dans ses bras et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, silencieusement.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrives ?_

* * *

Alors ? ça vous a plu cette chtite scène?

Y a de quoi avoir des envies de meurtre vous trouvez pas ? Même moi j'ai envie de tuer Luffy ! ( pourtant c'est ma faute si il a fait ça quelque-part)

Et Zut ! j'ai envie de m'étrangler moi-même ! WAAH! kof kof. (les gens vont vraiment finir par croire que je suis maso...)

J'ose même pas imaginer les auras meurtrières des qqs courageux qui ont lu jusqu'ici et qui m'en veulent à mort 1) d'avoir fait interrompre le moment par Luffy et 2) de terminer mon chap à cet endroit.

Soyez indulgents, ce n'était qu'un avant-goût ! à bientôt la suite !


	11. Chapter 11

Hellow! chers lecteurs/lectrices!

Merci d'avoir suivis mon délire aussi loin! Et c'est pas encore fini! Pardon pour l'attente aussi, il fallait que je réfléchisse à comment tourner la suite.

Ce chapitre comporte moins d'action mais on avance dans l'histoire, faites-moi confiance^^ le suivant est déja en cours.

One piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas à mon grand dam.

Voici pour vous! la suite!

Enjoy!

* * *

Esprits troublés.

Sanji n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était toujours incapable d'admettre que lui, le tombeur, l'homme à femme le plus hétéro de la terre ait pu tenter de culbuter un des gars les plus virils qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Une tête d'algue qui plus est, avec laquelle il se disputait en permanence_. Encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas barbu ou bedonnant, ça aurait été le bouquet !_

En tout cas, ça ne servait à rien de rester sans rien faire dans son hamac, il devait se changer les idées. Il se leva bien plus tôt que d'habitude, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il releva la tête et observa son reflet.

_Quelle tronche!_ Il avait le teint blafard et des cernes sous les yeux. _Attends, ils n'étaient pas dorés mes yeux hier ? Ce matin on dirait un peu qu'ils tirent sur le vert clair ?! C'est quoi encore ce bordel ? Bah, ça doit être un jeu de lumière. _Sanji prit une douche rapide, se changea et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner arriva et les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille envahirent bientôt la cuisine. Ils remarquèrent bien vite que quelque-chose clochait avec Sanji. Il lui manquait son énergie de d'habitude, il semblait comme, absent. Et le visage fatigué n'arrangeait rien. Une fois attablés, Chopper demanda

-« Tiens ? Où est Zoro ? »

Personne ne semblait remarquer le tressaillement du cuisinier à ces mots. Franky se contenta de répondre

-« Mah il doit encore être en train de roupiller vu les litres d'alcool qu'il s'est enfilé. »

Mais Zoro ne dormait pas. A vrai dire, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Les 5000 pompes s'étaient vite transformées en un nombre incalculable ayant pour but par la suite d'éviter de penser à toute cette histoire. Zoro avait vite perdu le compte et avait fini par s'effondrer vers 6 heures du matin. Malgré son épuisement, lui aussi a gardé les yeux ouverts. Il ne savait pas comment traiter le cook à présent.

_Quel idiot ! Évidemment que le cook n'était pas dans son état normal ! Déjà, j'ai pas de seins alors pourquoi il aurait envie de moi hein ?_

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser l'espace d'un instant à toutes ces fois récemment où il avait cru sentir le regard du cuisinier lui brûler littéralement le corps_._

_ Non, c'est surement mon imagination qui me joue des tours. L'Ero-cook n'est pas comme ça. Il aime les femmes délicates (Nami mise à part) et parfumées avec leurs froufrous et leur vernis. Hors, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne suis pas une femme, encore moins fragile et je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais porté de froufrous et encore moins du vernis_. _Conclusion; je ne suis pas son genre! Le cook n'était pas dans son état normal, inutile de te faire des illusions Zoro._

Zoro avait beau se raisonner, l'image d'un Sanji, les yeux brûlant de désir à quelques centimètres de son visage continuait de venir par flashs dans son esprit. Il se sentit rougir au souvenir de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

_Non ! Roronoa Zoro ne rougit pas comme une jeune vierge effarouchée !_ pensa-t-il soudain furieux contre lui-même. Il se redressa sur des bras tremblant en enchaina avec des abdos pendant…, et bien, le temps qu'il faudra ! Il savait se contrôler nondiju ! ça faisait des années qu'il se contrôlait, c'est pas sourcil-en-vrille qui va changer ça !

Sanji n'en menait pas large non plus. Toujours la même question se répétait dans sa tête

'_Nom de Dieu : de toutes les personnes sur Grandline ; pourquoi _**Zoro** _?!'_

Il était à nouveau en train de tourner en rond dans la cuisine à l'image de ses pensées.

_Quelque-chose à dut m'arriver. Ce qui a changé mon corps a peut-être modifié mon esprit aussi. On a fait mumuse avec mon cerveau, c'est la seule solution pour qu'il puisse expliquer de telles pulsions…_

Puis soudain s'arrêta. _Pulsions… _Et là, ça lui revint. Chopper avait posé une drôle de question le jour où il s'était réveillé attaché à son lit. Il frissonna au souvenir du réveil en sentant les chaines glaciales sur sa peau.

_« Euh Sanji. Tu n'as pas eu de euh… , __**pulsions **__étranges depuis ton réveil ? »_

_Chopper devait sûrement se douter qu'un truc du genre allait arriver! Il savait quelque-chose et me le cachait ! _Le visage de Sanji s'éclaira. _Chopper sait ce qui m'arrive ! Il peut peut-être me guérir !_

Sanji sortit de la cuisine en trombe et partit en quête du petit médecin. Il était à mi-chemin au milieu du pont quand il s'arrêta net, soudain livide.

Il y a un tout-petit-mini détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé _qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire exactement ? _

_Que je désire un homme, Zoro qui plus est, un nakama, au point de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler ? Comment expliquer à l'innocent Chopper que j'ai sauté sur le marimo, que je l'ai limite violé dans un couloir et me suis enfui avant d'avoir fini en remerciant le ciel que l'estomac de Luffy soit un puits sans fond ?_

Sanji passa du blanc crayeux au rouge pivoine avec de la vapeur sortant des oreilles en 2 secondes chrono au souvenir de ce moment. _Oh oui, quelle excellente idée ! 'Salut Chopper ! J'ai un petit problème, j'ai comme l'envie dévorante de sauter Zoro en permanence, limite de le bouffer. T'aurais pas une pilule anti-marimo ?'_

_Oh que non, oh non, non, non ! Hors de question de le dire à qui que ce soit !_ Sur ce, Sanji tourna les talons et repartit s'enfermer dans la cuisine sous les regards ébahis de Luffy, Ussop, Brook et les deux filles.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » Fit Ussop avec une goutte derrière le crâne.

-« Va savoir. » Répondit Luffy un doigt dans le nez d'un air, euh, con.

Il y eu un silence puis Brook détourna habilement (ou pas) la conversation.

-« Au fait, Nami-san ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers la navigatrice.

-« Oui ? » Répondit Nami intriguée devant l'air sérieux que Brook avait pris soudainement.

-« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de voir vos sous-vêt… » *SBAAF* !

-« Crève ! Pervers ! » Répondit-elle après un coup de poing vengeur encore fumant, sous l'œil amusé de l'archéologue.

Mais cette dernière n'avait rien perdu du petit show que le cuisinier venait de donner quelques minutes auparavant et une fois sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Elle jeta un regard à la fois intrigué et amusé vers la porte que leur cuisinier venait à peine de franchir. Et afficha un sourire énigmatique à faire pâlir Mona Lisa qui eut le don de faire frissonner le sniper.

_Ce sourire n'augure jamais rien de bon _pensa-t-il, mieux vaut s'éclipser. Et il partit en marmonnant un faible '…maladie du _je-ne-veux-pas-savoir-ce-que-démon-robin-mijote_.' Et en rasant les murs.

De retour dans sa cuisine, Sanji respira un grand coup. Deux choses étaient sûres. Un, il devait absolument éviter le marimo, du moins, pour l'instant. Et deux, il devait trouver un moyen de questionner Chopper sans avoir l'air suspect et sans révéler son attraction pour ledit marimo.

Il poussa un soupir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! _Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de marimo. Même quand il n'est pas présent il arrive encore à lui porter sur les nerfs !_

* * *

_(j'ai enfin trouvé comment faire une ligne de séparation, au 11ième chapitre! douéeeeeee! xD)_

Et foilààà! Je suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre, je trouve que ça n'avance pas assez vite. Mais en même temps, Sanji est pas du genre à juste se dire :_ J'ai envie de Zoro? ah bon. Ok. _et sauter sur Zoro l'air de rien. Quand à Zoro, dans cette fic' c'est clair qu'il a envie de Sanji , et je crois qu'il est pas du genre à catégoriser les gens en hétéro ou homo. Je crois que si il aime/a envie de qqch, ben il aime point-barre et se pose pas de questions. Vous en pensez quoi?

Me lincher pas svp! je travaille déja sur la suite et c'est le Week-end alors ça devrait sortir vite!

Sinon merci pour vos reviews , ça m'a fait trop plaisir!

à vous les studios!


	12. Chapter 12

Douxième chapitre déja? j'ai du mal à le croire moi-même. Le 11 et le 12 on eu du mal à se mettre en route mais se sont quasi écrits tout seuls après^^.

L'histoire traine plus en longueur que je ne l'aurait pensé. Encore une fois , désolée! Mais bon, on arrive à un tournant de l'histoire! héhé.

One piece ne m'appartient pas. Je savais que j'aurai du breveter xD (just kidding)

Tout de suite, la suite!

Enjoy

* * *

Cache-cache.

Sanji avait décidé d'éviter Zoro, et c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire. Mais sur un bateau, même aussi grand que le Thousand Sunny, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient finalement quitté l'île le lendemain de la fameuse fête et dis au revoir à Layanne.

Il était le cuisinier, pas moyen de l'éviter aux repas. Et ceux-ci sont vite devenus une vraie torture pour Sanji. Le fait d'éviter Zoro avait pour effet d'être de plus en plus tendu chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Au moins, Zoro faisait comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Il s'attendait à ce que le marimo le taquine avec ça mais il semblait indifférent. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait tout imaginé ? Ou qu'il en a juste rien à foutre ? En tout cas, ça avait le mérite de laisser du temps à Sanji pour réfléchir tranquillement.

Et cette soif étrange qui s'était apaisée un peu lors de leur, euh, échange, avait vite fait de revenir l'embêter, toujours plus forte au plus le temps passait. Il ne comprenait pas. Au lieu de passer, son désir pour l'autre grandissait chaque jour jusqu'à en devenir limite malsain.

Il s'était surpris au diner hier soir à se lécher les lèvres en fixant la peau bronzée de la nuque de Zoro rouler sur sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il avalait une bouchée de lasagne.

Ou encore ce matin, Zoro l'avait bousculé en sortant de la douche, mouillant son costume au passage. Il avait commencé à insulter le marimo pour avoir ruiné sa précieuse chemise mais s'est interrompu quand il a vu que la tête d'algue se tenait devant lui, juste un essuie cachant l'essentiel. Il avait fixé une goutte descendant depuis sa nuque, passant sur ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux pour aller s'enfuir dans le tissus blanc et moelleux.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il s'est repris rapidement et justifia son observation par un stupide :

-« T'as jamais appris qu'un essuie ça sert à sécher ton corps avant de sortir de la douche pour éviter de tremper le premier qui passe ?! » d'un ton furieux.

Puis le dépassa en tapant des pieds pour aller dans la douche à son tour sous le regard médusé de Zoro. _Crétin! Crétin! Ne le regarde pas !_

Bref, Sanji était frustré. Et ça le frustrait encore plus de savoir que **Zoro** était l'objet de sa frustration.

Zoro, quant à lui, commençait à être fatigué de ce jeu de cache-cache. Le fait que le cuisinier essaye de l'éviter l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Bien que c'était à prévoir. Il s'était dit qu'il laisserait un peu de temps à Sanji pour mettre ses idées en ordre et qu'il finirait par venir de lui-même pour le confronter. Mais le cook semblait bien décidé à l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et Zoro ne savait pas combien de temps encore il supporterait ce comportement. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour le cook arrête de l'éviter .N'est-ce pas ?

Il ruminait ses idées noires adossé au bastingage quand Robin apparu soudain à sa gauche avec son éternel sourire énigmatique. Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher et avait un peu sursauté quand elle sortit comme ça de nulle-part. Se maudissant d'avoir baissé sa garde comme ça, il lança un regard noir à l'archéologue.

Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et engagea la conversation.

-« Tout va bien épéiste-san ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui sevrant ce sourire qui semblait dire 'je sais absolument tout sur toi y compris ce que tu ne sais pas encore toi-même'.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Répliqua Zoro, pas dupe et déjà passablement énervé.

-« Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer une certaine tension entre toi et cook-san. »

Zoro réagit de manière presque imperceptible, mais rien n'échappe à Nico Robin.

-« Il s'est passé quelque-chose ? »

'Quelque-chose' est loin du compte. Zoro repensa brièvement à leur escapade dans le couloir. Les images repassant dans sa tête, toutes aussi vives que si il les vivait maintenant. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du corps de Sanji sur le sien. Les baisers passionnés. Ses mains si talentueuses s'aventurant près de son… _STOP ! N'y pense pas ! N'y pense plus ! _

-« Ça ne te regarde pas. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement, heureux que son teint bronzé cache le rouge qui, il le sentait, commençait à lui monter aux joues. Il partit sans demander son reste avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Peine perdue, comme on a déjà pu le constater, rien n'échappe à Nico Robin !

_Ainsi donc, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux qui arrive à faire rougir notre stoïque épéiste rien qu'en y pensant. Intéressant. L'affaire est à creuser._

Le lendemain, Sanji se leva comme à son habitude plus tôt pour faire le petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner qui se passa sans encombre comme d'habitude. Hormis les hurlements de joie de Luffy face à ses pancakes, ceux de colère d'Ussop pour s'être fait voler les siens, ceux de réprimande de Nami pour avoir le calme. La musique de Brook, les poses de Franky, le rire aigu de Chopper et le bruit de la nourriture volant par-dessus la table. Bref, un petit déjeuner dans le calme quoi.

-« Sanji ! De la viande ! » Cria Luffy, fidèle à lui-même.

-« C'est le petit déjeuner ! Ignare ! » Hurla Sanji les yeux exorbités, des flammes sortant de la bouche.

-« Et alors ? » Demanda Luffy en penchant la tête de côté, l'air de se demander si son cuisinier n'était pas idiot par hasard.

-« Manges ce que t'as dans ton assiette et tais-toi. » Répondit-il d'un air las.

Un ange passe.

-« C'est quoi un 'petit-déjeuner-iniar', ça se mange ? » Finit-il par demander.

Sanji laissa tomber sa tête sur le comptoir. Et le reste de l'équipage avait une goutte derrière la tête.

Le petit déjeuner, « iniar » ou pas, s'acheva dans la pagaille générale comme d'habitude, et alors que tout le monde sortait de la cuisine et que Sanji s'attela à faire la vaisselle, Chopper resta en arrière.

-« Je peux t'aider Chopper ? Tu as besoin d'herbes médicinales ? »

-« ah, euh, non merci. Je voulais te demander Sanji… »

-« Mhh ? »

-« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles avoir perdu du poids non ? »

Sanji interrompit son mouvement, était-ce si flagrant ?

-« Maah, oui ça va Chopper ne t'inquiète pas. » Fit-il le dos toujours tourné.

En fait, ça fait quelques jours maintenant qu'il ne mange presque rien. La nourriture a peu à peu perdu sa saveur pour lui. Mais il savait que c'était lui le problème, pas sa cuisine ni les ingrédients. Il n'avait envie de rien de ce qu'il préparait. Il avait pourtant tout essayé. Seule lui restait cette soif horrible.

Chopper pour sa part ne semblait pas convaincu.

-« Sanji, si quelque-chose ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. » Reprit-il sérieux.

Sanji finit par se retourner et sourit au petit renne.

-« Ce n'est rien vraiment, je n'ai juste pas beaucoup d'appétit pour l'instant. Sinon tout va bien.» Lui dit-il confiant.

Chopper semblait douter encore un peu. Il hésita une fraction de seconde et puis décida de se lancer.

-« Dis, Chopper. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé sur l'île ? Pourquoi j'ai… changé. »

Chopper sembla hésiter un instant, mal à l'aise. Puis se dit que ce n'était juste de cacher des choses à son nakama. Il décida de lui raconter une partie.

-« Ce que je sais c'est que tu as changé physiquement à la suite d'une morsure d'un animal étrange appelé un changeur. De quelle manière, je n'en suis pas sûr. Layanne m'a dit qu'il était, genre, magique. Mais ce qu'on sait de cet animal et des effets de sa morsure ne sont que des légendes dont une partie s'est avérée fausse dans ton cas. Donc on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il faut croire. C'est pour ça que si quelque-chose ne va pas, il faut m'en informer très vite, ok ?» Termina Chopper avec des yeux à faire pâlir le chat potté. Sanji resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants, puis finit par dire :

-« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit, et toujours cette soif du début. En dehors de ça, ça va. » Mentit Sanji. Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Chopper mais il doutait que son attraction pour le marimo ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette histoire de morsure. Et de toute façon, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment lui dire.

-« Juste par curiosité, quelles sont ces légendes ? »

-« Très bien, assieds-toi. Ça va prendre un peu de temps. »

Et Chopper lui rapporta tout ce que Layanne avait dit.

* * *

La tension monte!

Sanji apprend enfin dans quelle situation il est. Comment va-t-il prendre la nouvelle? roulements de tambours ;P

Mes chapitre sont encore trop courts non?

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours :) et sinon, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ;P

à vous les studios!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13, Signe de mauvaise augure ?

Qui sait? Est-il besoin de rappeller que One piece et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi? N'est-ce pas un évidence? Mais jouons la prudence; je le rappelle.

Ne zapper pas! Tout de suite ! la suite de 'un cuisinier mordu' ( rien à faire, ce titre est nul... mais bon, c'est le contenu qui compte non?)

Enjoy!

* * *

Révélations.

Sanji était blanc comme un linge. Chose qui commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. Chopper venait de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait sur les changeants et changeurs. Un vampire ! Rien que ça. Ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses mais pas toutes. Le cuisinier se sentait encore plus perdu qu'avant si toutefois c'était possible. Alors ce serait ça son attraction pour Zoro ? Il a en fait envie de lui sucer le sang ? Ce serait la manifestation d'une faim ? Non, d'une Soif ! C'est ça qu'il a soif tout le temps. Et que la nourriture a perdu toute saveur. Il veut du sang. Ça prend tout son sens maintenant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

-« Un vampire… » Dit-il d'une voix désincarnée.

-« En fait pas exactement Sanji. »

Sanji leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

-« Les changeants ont apparemment donné naissance aux légendes des vampires et autres créatures de la nuit mais tout n'est pas vrai dans ces légendes. Ça a probablement été déformé avec le temps. »

Sanji n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il était trop abasourdit.

-«Pour commencer, lors de ta transformation, ton cœur ne s'est pas arrêté, tu n'es pas mort, même pas une minute. Hors les vampires sont supposés être des morts-vivants. »

Sanji frissonna à ces mots et fit une moue dégoutée_. Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que je sois un cadavre ambulant !_

-« Pour preuve aussi, tu n'as aucun problème avec l'ail ou le soleil. »

À ces mots, Sanji sortit un peu de sa torpeur. C'est vrai ça. Un vampire sort la nuit et pourtant lui se balade dehors en pleine journée, cependant….

-« À vrai dire je trouve l'odeur de l'ail frais plus désagréable qu'avant mais j'ai juste pensé que les dernières gousses que j'ai acheté étaient plus parfumées. »

Chopper haussa un sourcil à cette information. Enfin, lui-même avec son odorat sensible n'a jamais été un grand fan de l'ail. Peut-être que Sanji a raison et que les gousses étaient plus parfumées?

-« Mais il n'y a pas que l'ail maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai eu la même sensation d'odeur trop forte avec d'autres ingrédients le fromage, le poisson fumé, etc… . J'ai même cru que certains aliments avaient tourné. À tort, ils étaient toujours bons.» ajouta-t-il pensif, les sourcils froncés.

-« Donc si ça se trouve, la morsure a juste affiné ton odorat, d'où la légende de l'ail. Tu vois ? Tout a été déformé ou amplifié. Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon à un médicament ou dans ce cas-ci un poison. Peut-être quelqu'un d'autre a eu la vision affinée et n'a plus pu supporter la lumière du soleil ? »

Sanji était toujours pâle, et n'avait toujours pas l'air rassuré.

-« Et surtout, tu n'as attaqué personne, et mordu personne. Donc pas de soucis à avoir ! » Ajouta Chopper confiant.

À ces mots, Sanji tressaillit. _Pas exactement_ pensa-t-il. _On peut probablement appeler ce que j'ai fait au marimo une attaque. Et je l'ai mordu, même si c'était dans un autre contexte_ pensa-t-il en rougissant légèrement au souvenir des suçons qu'il avait laissé sur le cou de l'épéiste. _Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il gardait sa chemise à l'entrainement les jours qui ont suivis!_ Il s'était vaguement posé la question mais avait vite pensé à autre-chose pour éviter de… se donner soif inutilement. Se Rendit-il compte. Il regarda le petit renne et tenta de lui dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. La rouvrit et la referma. _Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à lui dire !_

-« Qu'y a-t-il Sanji ? Tu es rouge, tu as de la fièvre ? » Demanda-t-il fébrilement en posant un petit sabot sur le front de son vis-à-vis. « Ah, apparemment non. » Ajouta-t-il perplexe.

-« Non, non. Tout va bien Chopper. » Sanji fit un sourire rassurant.

-« Si tu veux, on peut tester les autres croyances sur les vampires pour voir si ça correspond ? Si ça peut te rassurer. »

-« Merci. Je vais voir par moi-même et si je trouve quelque-chose de bizarre je t'en parlerai ok ? »

-« D'accord ! » Répondit le petit renne enthousiaste. Sanji lui offrit une sucrerie pour la peine et Chopper s'en alla tout content.

-« Ne crois pas que tes sucreries me font plaisir, enfoiré. » Dit-il avec un visage extatique et se dandinant légèrement avant de sortir. Ce qui arracha un maigre sourire au cuisinier. Il entendit aussitôt Luffy faire des cris admiratifs devant la nourriture et Chopper défendre sa gâterie bec et ongles.

Sanji fixa la porte par laquelle Chopper avait disparu pendant quelques instants, le regard vide. Soupira. _J'ai besoin d'une cigarette_. Et aussitôt, il en sortit une de son paquet et sortit la fumer accoudé au bastingage. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas Robin l'observer du coin de l'œil avec, est-il besoin de le préciser, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Sanji réfléchit, **encore **une fois, pour changer, à son attraction envers Zoro. Mais sous un jour nouveau cette fois. Quoi que ce fût vraiment, il était hors de question qu'il mange ses nakamas ! Même si ça ne les tue pas et que ça ne les contamine pas. Il était chef Coq que diable! Il savait énormément de choses sur ce qui est comestible et les nakamas ne font pas partie de la liste! Même dans les tribus cannibales!

Durant les jours qui ont suivis, Sanji ne mangea quasi pas (de nourriture normale hein). Et si il s'est soudainement trouvé une force surprenante lorsqu'ils durent se battre avec les marines, rois des mers, cochons volants carnivores, et autres bizarreries qu'ils ont bien pu rencontrer sur ces mers mystérieuses, celle-ci déclinait rapidement. Il arriva à cacher son jeu assez longtemps et à leurrer ses nakamas néanmoins. Enfin presque.

Zoro avait bien remarqué qu'en plus de l'éviter lui comme la peste, (ce qui lui tapait royalement sur les nerfs maintenant) Sanji avait tendance à 'éviter' Chopper aussi. Même si c'était un peu différent. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir quelque-chose (ou quelqu'un) avec lui pour distraire le petit renne afin qu'il ne remarque rien. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs, au contraire de Sanji, pris du poids à force de recevoir des sucreries de la part du Cook pour éviter les questions problématiques.

Mais lui voyait bien les cernes sous les yeux désormais flamboyants et le manque d'énergie avec lequel il se mouvait. Ce qui produisait d'ailleurs un étrange contraste. Il voyait bien le visage du blond s'amincir, et son corps déjà pas bien gros perdait en volume presque à vue d'œil maintenant.

Même si, il devait l'avouer, le cook cachait bien sa perte de poids en choisissant ses vêtements avec soin. Mais il en faut plus que ça pour duper un épéiste. Il avait bien remarqué pendant les batailles que le cook avait du mal à tenir le rythme et s'essoufflait plus vite qu'avant.

Ce petit jeu avait duré assez longtemps. Au diable la fierté! Il ne s'agit plus de cette stupide rencontre dans le couloir avec l'Ero-cook. (Cette expression de lui étais jamais allée aussi bien pensa-t-il avec une petit sourire, qui fut vite remplacé par un air sévère)

Sanji joue avec sa vie et celles de ses nakamas. Que se passerait-il si il comptait sur lui pendant un combat et que ce stupide cuistot ne tourne de l'œil ? Ou pire ! Se fasse tuer ? Il est temps de le confronter et lui dire ses quatre vérités qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

Comment ça on avance toujours pas? si si ! j'vous jure!

Ce chapitre est plus petit mais le précédent était vachement plus long! Alors ne m'en veuillez pas ^^

Et non ! le titre n'a rien à voir avec twilight ! ça allait bien c'est tout!

ça va , c'est pas trop guimauve ? j'essaye de rester dans l'esprit des personnages mais nondidju c'est dur!

Bon, allez, de toute façon y a pas 10% des gens qui lisent mes ptits commentaires de début et de fin alors j'arrête de vous embêter (pour cette fois hahaha! rire diabolique)

A plus les ptits choux et à vous les studios ! ( j'sais pas pourquoi je dis ça à chaque fois. J'aime bien cette phrase j'imagine)

Bzou


	14. Chapter 14

Hellow!

Me revoilà avec plus de ZoSan pour vous, j'ai du séparer le chapitre en deux car il devenait vraiment trop long mais pas de panique, je poste les deux parties en même temps. ^^

Juste pour rappel; One piece n'est pas à moi! ( quelqu'un à une corde ou du cyanure?)

Mais les quelques mots qui suivent oui! Pour votre plus grand plaisir!

Enjoy!~~

* * *

Clash.

Quand Zoro prend une décision, il s'y tient ! Et il avait décrété qu'il allait confronter le Cook. Mais comme d'habitude, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Le diable de cuisinier a dû être une anguille dans une autre vie. Chaque fois que Zoro pensait l'avoir coincé, il s'échappait plus facilement qu'une savonnette mouillée dans des mains pleines d'huile ! Ça commençait vraiment à être frustrant. D'autant que notre bretteur n'a jamais été un modèle de patience avec le cuisinier.

Mais Zoro avait un plan. Il allait le coincer pendant que ce dernier faisait la vaisselle. Pas comme les dernières fois où il avait bêtement approché le Cook après le repas, non. Il fallait être plus subtil pour que sa proie ne se rende compte de sa position qu'au dernier moment. Cette fois, le Cook n'aurait pas le choix. Puisque la manière directe n'avait pas fonctionné, il fallait recourir à la ruse. Pas vraiment le fort de l'épéiste mais pas parce qu'il n'est pas rusé (un peu quand même) mais surtout car il trouvait ça déloyal dans une bataille.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et Zoro avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir et se préparer à la confrontation. Il avait envisagé tous les scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il était prêt.

Sanji appela les membres de l'équipage pour le repas comme à son habitude, malgré un léger manque d'entrain.

-« Oi ! C'est prêt bande de morfales ! Et pour vous aussi mes délicieuses déesses. »

Zoro sentait la fatigue qui pointait presque imperceptiblement dans la voix du cuisinier et il grinça des dents. Pendant tout le repas, délicieux au passage, il ne quitta pas Sanji des yeux, ce qui semblait mettre le cuisinier mal-à l'aise et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, le Cook détournait le regard. Il avait pris l'habitude de « manger séparément » soit disant. Mais Zoro savait que si le cook mangeait c'était des quantités largement insuffisantes. Par contre, il le vit prendre au moins une douzaine de verres d'eau. Étrange.

Sanji sentait le regard de l'épéiste lui brûler la peau depuis le début du repas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Il va encore tenter de me parler de l'autre fois ? Comme d'habitude, la proximité de Zoro ne faisait qu'augmenter sa Soif, et le rendait fébrile. Il enfilait verre d'eau sur verre d'eau pour tenter d'apaiser le désir viscéral qu'il avait pour l'épéiste, sans succès. Il tenta un coup d'œil à la dérobée pour se retrouver plongé dans le regard intense du bretteur. Sanji déglutit avec difficulté et détourna vite le regard.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce, aussi tout ceux qui l'avaient remarqué, c'est-à-dire tous sauf Luffy, se dépêchèrent de terminer leur repas pour sortir de la pièce et échapper à l'ambiance oppressante. Même Robin se pressa, bien qu'elle eut deviné les intentions de l'épéiste et lui adressa un de ses petits sourires made-in-Robin en sortant.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever en dernier. Sanji se tendit. Il savait qui était resté dans la pièce et était prêt à fuir à tout moment. Il entendit le bruit des lourdes bottes sur le plancher. Il était tellement crispé qu'il risquait d'avoir une crampe mais restait obstinément le dos tourné au bretteur et faisait semblant de faire la vaisselle. Puis les pas se dirigèrent vers la sortie et il entendit la porte de la cuisine se fermer.

N'entendant rien pendant plusieurs secondes, il se retourna enfin, pour constater qu'il était seul. Sanji relâcha une respiration qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué avoir retenue. Il soupira de soulagement, respira à grands coups pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui semblait vouloir forcer sa cage thoracique et retourna à sa vaisselle avec des mains tremblantes.

Il ne se doutait pas que ça faisait partie du plan du bretteur. Zoro sortit de la cuisine avec un sourire carnassier. Il avait vu comment sa simple présence rendait l'Ero-cook nerveux. Il avait pris son temps exprès, il voulait que Sanji baisse sa garde, qu'il se sente en sécurité avant de le prendre par surprise. Mais cette fois, il ne lui fallait pas de gêneurs. Alors il se dirigea vers la proue du bateau ou il trouva Luffy.

-« Ne Luffy. »

-« Mh ? » Fit-il en se tournant vers son nakama.

-« J'ai un jeu pour toi ! »

-« Intéressant ! C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? » Demanda Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« C'est une chasse au trésor ! » Répondit Zoro avec un sourire.

-« Yosh ! Une aventure ! Où il est ? »

-« Si je te le dis la chasse au trésor n'a plus d'intérêt. Mais en tout cas il est sur le bateau. Tu peux chercher partout sauf dans la cuisine ok ? Si tu le trouve je te donnerai ma part du repas et du dessert ce soir.»

-« Yahoo ! Ok ! Mais pourquoi pas dans la cuisine ? »

-« Parce que l'Ero-cook n'a pas voulu que je mette le bordel dans ses armoires alors j'ai dû le cacher ailleurs. »

-« Je vois ! Shishishishi. »

-« Va chercher Chopper et les autres, c'est pas drôle si tu cherches tout seul. »

-« Choppeeeer ! Ussoooop ! Nourriture ! » Cria-t-il en courant vers les autres.

Robin lui lança un regard entendu. Elle avait compris la renarde. Il lui répondit par un regard noir l'air de dire Viens pas foutre la merde ou ça va barder ! Elle se contenta de sourire et de se tourner vers Nami qui regardait l'ouragan Luffy et les autres parler d'un air excité.

-« Navigatrice-san ? Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec ? »

-« Avec plaisir. » Répondit Nami en souriant.

Quoi ? Robin l'aide ? Il regarda les deux filles se diriger vers leur chambre avec des yeux étonnés. Mah, ça facilitera les choses. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, enleva ses chaussures pour faire moins de bruit et entra à pas de loups dans l'antre du cuisinier retors. Il avait fait exprès de fermer la porte juste contre pour faire le moins de bruit possible en rentrant.

Il se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte à clef derrière lui et récupéra la clef aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Sanji était toujours dos à lui. Il avait terminé la vaisselle et était occupé à goûter quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la viande. Zoro se glissa vers la porte à l'opposé de la pièce et tourna la clef aussi avant de la glisser sous son haramaki. Ils étaient enfermés et Zoro avait les clefs. Sanji était coincé.

Zoro fit un bond quand il entendit soudain le cuisinier tousser et cracher violement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Sanji penché en avant, appuyé sur le bord de l'évier, la tête basse. Le cuisinier tremblait.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ero-cook ? » S'entendit-il dire d'une voix basse lacée d'inquiétude.

Sanji sursauta et se tourna vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante. Il recula jusqu'à cogner contre le comptoir et manqua de tomber de peu. Zoro s'était instinctivement rapproché quand il vit le cook perde l'équilibre mais arrêta le mouvement en le voyant se stabiliser tout en le regardant comme si il voyait un fantôme. Sanji se reprit vite et afficha un air énervé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux marimo ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air noir en sortant une cigarette pour tenter de cacher le tremblement de ses mains.

Il s'attendait évidement à ce que l'épisode du couloir revienne sur le tapis et merde, il n'était pas prêt à avoir cette discussion. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est oublier ça. Aussi fut-il surpris d'entendre la réponse du marimo.

-« Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi. » Répondit Zoro un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

-« Tout va bien ! Maintenant laisses-moi j'ai du travail à faire.» Répondit Sanji d'un air exaspéré en se dirigeant vers la porte à l'opposé du bretteur.

-« Oh que non ! Hors de question que tu fuies encore une fois ! » Fit un Zoro énervé en attrapant le poignet du cuisinier.

Le faible contact de la main de Zoro contre sa peau envoya comme une décharge électrique dans le corps du cuisinier, il lâcha la cigarette. Dieu qu'il avait soif ! Il devait sortir d'ici et vite !

-« Lâches-moi ! » Dit-il fébrilement en refusant obstinément de regarder l'épéiste.

-« Regarde-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il fermement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et le bretteur sentit l'angoisse lui tordre le ventre. Il devait voir le visage du cuisinier. Il devait voir dans son regard que c'était toujours le même cuisinier pervers, grande-gueule, à sourcil en vrille qu'il connaissait.

-« Ne me touche pas… » Murmura le cuisinier.

Le cook tremblait. _Ce n'est pas normal. Il a toujours des mains si sûres, c'est la première fois que je les vois trembler comme ça._

-« Regarde-moi ! » Cette fois, l'angoisse transpirait dans sa voix.

Le cuisinier tenta encore de se dégager mais Zoro resserra sa prise.

_Imbécile de marimo. J'ai trop soif. Si tu ne me lâches pas maintenant, si tu ne me lâches pas…Je…_

-« Sanji ! »

_Mon prénom ? Zoro ne m'appelle jamais comme ça. Et certainement pas sur ce ton angoissé. Zoro…Soif… Non !_

Le cuisinier sortit de sa torpeur et se dégagea violement de la main de Zoro et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il recula le plus loin possible en gardant les yeux fixés au sol_, il ne fallait pas qu'il le regarde. Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Soif, si soif. C'est si douloureux._ Il chercha la poignée à l'aveuglette mais la porte était fermée à clef. _L'enfoiré ! Il est devant l'autre porte maintenant !_

-« Donne-moi la clef. » Dit-il faiblement.

-« Non. »

-« Donne-la-moi… vite ! »

Sanji haletait à présent.

-« Pas avant que tu ne m'explique ce qui ne vas pas! Et pitié, ne me sors pas que tu vas bien ! Je vois bien que tu perds du poids, que tu ne manges plus, que tu es fatigué et essoufflé tout le temps. Tu mets ta vie en danger baka-cook !»

-« Comme si j'avais le choix… » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Zoro.

_Alors l'imbécile de marimo avait tout remarqué malgré mes efforts pour le cacher ? Moi qui croyais qu'il en avait rien à foutre_. Ugh _! C'est pas le moment de penser à lui !_ Haa haaa. _Si soif !_

-« Réponds-moi Sanji ! » Il se rapprochait à nouveau du cuisinier.

-« La clef Zoro ! » La panique transpirait dans sa voix et il glissait lentement au sol en se serrant la poitrine avec une main sur la gorge.

Peur, Zoro avait peur ! Pas pour lui mais le cook lui faisait peur. Il y avait un sérieux problème et Zoro se sentait totalement impuissant. Il voyait Sanji se tordre comme si il souffrait. Il haletait. Il continua d'approcher.

-« Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?! » Demanda Zoro les yeux écarquillés.

Lentement, Sanji leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Zoro. Et Zoro vit dans ces yeux à la fois le désir et la soif de sang du champ de bataille. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il eut soudain la nette impression d'être devenu la proie à son tour. Il s'immobilisa à 1 mètre du cuisinier.

Sanji murmura

-« Fuis !... vite ! »

* * *

Woaaah ! Zoro va-t-il fuir? Rester? Quel Suspense! xD

Mouahaha , je suis trop diabolique. Et j'en fais voir à notre pauvre Sanji!

Un avis ? Suggestions? Critiques ? J'espère que l'orthographe ça va car j'ai l'impression que mon correcteur laisse passer beaucoup de choses. Pour les fautes ; désoléeeeee :S

Ne zappez pas!

La suite, tout de suite après la pub!

L'auréal, (mouvement de cheveux) parce que j'en ai besoin!

*SBAF* ok ok j'vais me coucher! xD


	15. Chapter 15

Héhéhé, et la partie 2 ! Suspense suspense!

Je ne suis pas propriétaire de One piece ' (est-il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser à chaque fois?)

Mais cette histoire c'est mon idée. ;P

Enjoy!~~

* * *

Clash partie 2

Sanji murmura

-« Fuis !... vite ! »

Et Zoro comprit. Les paroles de Layanne lui revinrent en tête.

_« Ceux qui ne sont pas morts sont contaminés par une sorte de __**poison**__ qui … __**les**__… __**change**__….les mordus qui avaient survécus ont donné naissance à ces __**légendes**__ … Le __**vampire, le loogaroo ou loup-garou, l'incube**__…. … les Changeants, donc ceux qui avaient été __**mordus**__ et qui ont changé, ont besoin du __**fluide vitale**__ de ceux de leur espèce pour survivre. Qu'ils ont un force hors du commun, des sens aiguisés, et sont __**dangereux**__. »_

_Sanji maigrit car il ne mange pas ce qu'il devrait manger; sans doute,… moi. _Se rendit compte Zoro avec un frisson. Ce poison a donc bien changé Sanji. Pensa-t-il avec amertume.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu attends…_haa haa_, pars vite Zoro ! » Fit Sanji faiblement, se retenant visiblement.

Zoro déglutit puis se relaxa.

-« Je n'irai nulle part. » Répondit-il très calme.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

-« C-casses-toi ! » Cria Sanji d'une voix brisée.

-« Non. »

Sanji leva des yeux humides de larmes de douleur et dans le feu de la soif, Zoro y vit une lueur de trahison_. Il avait si soif ! Zoro ne comprenait pas la situation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour déguerpir ? Il trouve ça marrant de me voir si vulnérable ou quoi le sadique !_

Puis Zoro fit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla et tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Sanji. Celui-ci gémit un faible « Non. Ne… » Sa main entra en contact avec la peau et il essuya une larme prête à tomber avec le pouce. Une autre décharge parcouru son corps délicieusement. _J'y crois pas c'est juste sa main bordel !_

-« Sanji, ça va. C'est bon maintenant. » Son ton était très calme, rassurant.

Mais Sanji continuait de se recroqueviller, comme si il essayait de passer à travers le mur.

-« Non, ne me touche pas. Sinon je vais…» Sanji se mordit la lèvre et tenta de le repousser.

_C'en était trop ! Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à me faire confiance ! On est nakama merde ! _

-« Idiot! Ça a dû être l'enfer de te retenir comme ça. Ça fait quoi, un mois que t'as été mordu ? T'as eu faim tout ce temps ? Pourquoi t'as rien dis ? Tu crois que te laisser mourir de faim est mieux ?» Le gronda-t-il.

S'il y a bien une chose que Zoro ne supporte pas c'est de voir ses nakamas souffrir inutilement. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, Sanji est un nakama ! Il est temps qu'il leur fasse un peu confiance ! Il continua son laïus en haussant de plus en plus le ton.

-« Tu crois qu'il se serait passé quoi si t'étais mort de faim ou tué parce que t'étais trop faible sans qu'on le sache ! Tu crois qu'on serait heureux ? Qu'on continuerait notre chemin comme si de rien n'était ? Bien sûr que non ! Chopper ne se le serait jamais pardonné ! Luffy ne se le serait jamais pardonné ! Aucun de nous ! Baka ! Tu crois vraiment que ta mort ou ta souffrance ne nous affecterai pas?! » Finit-il par hurler.

-« Et j'étais censé faire quoi alors ?! » Répliqua amèrement Sanji.

La question prit Zoro au dépourvu.

-« Vous dire 'hé les gars au fait, je suis un vampire pour de vrai, j'ai un ptit creux, ça vous embête si je vous suce le sang au ptit dèj' ?' » Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-« T'étais censé nous en parler ! Pas tout garder pour toi ! On aurait cherché une solution ! »

Sanji se mit à trembler violement. Sa respiration se fit plus difficile, il haletait et transpirait sous l'effort. Et il était très pâle ! Si pâle que Zoro eu peur un instant que Sanji disparaisse.

-« ça suffit Sanji. Tu en as assez fait. C'est bon maintenant, laisse-nous t'aider. » Dit Zoro calme à nouveau.

C'est la première fois qu'il me parle aussi doucement pensa Sanji. C'en était presque comique tellement c'était étrange.

Zoro tira légèrement sur le col de sa chemise pour exposer sa peau et reversa la tête en arrière et puis légèrement de côté, exposant ainsi son cou au cuisinier assoiffé. Sanji le regarda d'un air effaré. Il secoua violement la tête.

-« N-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

De l'autre bras, Zoro pris le cuisinier par la taille et le serra contre lui.

-« Vas-y. » Dit-il fermement. « On essayera de trouver une autre solution mais en attendant tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, je me couperai et te ferai boire de force si il le faut ! »

Sanji se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. L'odeur de Zoro l'enivrait, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il savait qu'il ne servait plus à rien de résister. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il regarda la peau dorée exposée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et frissonna de dégout envers lui-même de la trouver si appétissante. Il approcha des lèvres tremblantes du cou de l'épéiste.

Ça prenait toute sa volonté de ne pas se jeter sauvagement sur lui et l'effort le faisait trembler. Elles entrèrent en contact avec la peau tendue et il sentit le pouls pulser sous la fine couche de peau. Zoro réprima un frisson et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau savoir ce qui allait suivre, il n'avait pas peur du tout. Il était même un peu excité.

Sanji lécha la peau si chaude et il entendit Zoro aspirer de l'air d'un coup et son pouls s'accélérer. Sanji gémit doucement. C'était si bon. Le parfum du corps de Zoro, son goût ! Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains commencèrent à caresser le torse de Zoro. Et celui-ci pencha encore plus la tête en arrière pour donner à Sanji plus de place à explorer de ses lèvres.

Il continua à lui lécher le cou et passa ses mains sous la chemise de Zoro. Son esprit lâchait prise peu à peu. Et soudain, il s'arrêta. Zoro haletait légèrement, et se tendit quand il sentit soudain des dents gratter sa peau. Il eut tout juste le temps de sentir quelques gouttes tomber sur sa peau surchauffée, _des larmes ! _Et Sanji plongea ses dents dans le cou du bretteur.

-« Ah ! »

Oh mon dieu! C'était si bon. Sanji s'attendait au goût du sang tel qu'il s'en rappelait d'avant sa transformation; désagréable et amer à cause du fer, mais chaque gorgée était comme un doux hydromel coulant dans sa gorge. C'était si bon et si mal à la fois. Le meilleur des vins n'arrivait pas à la cheville de _ça_. Rien n'égalait _ça_. Sanji était perdu, comme en transe. Ses mains parcouraient le corps tremblant contre lui. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui dit vaguement qu'il devait faire attention, qu'il n'était pas normal que Zoro tremble. Mais il était trop loin, bien trop loin pour voir ce qui arrivait au bretteur.

Son corps eu un soubresaut quand les dents avaient plongé dans sa jugulaire et il ne put retenir un petit cri. Zoro ouvrit les yeux en grand, la surprise marquait son visage. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de très douloureux mais, alors que Sanji buvait son sang et que ses dents étaient plantés dans son cou, une vague de plaisir lui parcouru le corps. À chaque aspiration, une nouvelle vague déferlait sur ses sens. Et il porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Les mains de Sanji s'aventuraient sur son corps comme mues par une volonté propre et il sentit son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré. Il posa sa main libre à l'arrière de la nuque du cuisinier et plongea les doigts dans les mèches blondes, si accrochant par moment, comme pour ne pas perdre pied.

Sanji lui griffait le dos comme un chat satisfait et il l'entendait gémir près de son oreille. Ses propres gémissements commençaient à devenir très difficiles à étouffer. Il sentait la chaleur descendre et se concentrer dans son entre-jambe. Finalement, sa main ne parvenait plus à contenir ses gémissements et grognements de plaisir et il se sentit venir. Il agrippa l'épaule de Sanji et tout fut blanc.

Sanji sentit vaguement le corps contre lui se tendre mais le brouillard dans son esprit était trop épais pour qu'il se rende vraiment compte de la situation. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main puissante vint se crisper douloureusement sur son épaule que son esprit s'éclaira et soudain, il entendit un long gémissement, la main eut un spasme puis la pression se relâcha. Il sentit le corps de Zoro se détendre un peu trop et la tête de ce dernier retomba mollement sur l'épaule du cuisinier.

_Non ! Je ne l'ai quand même pas…_ Sanji se redressa paniqué et saisit Zoro par les épaules. Là, il vit ses ongles couverts de sang. Il redressa Zoro et prit son visage entre ses mains. Zoro respirait. Ouf ! Sanji ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Puis il remarqua que le sang coulait encore un peu depuis les petits trous qu'il avait faits un peu plus tôt. Mu par son instinct, il s'empressa de lécher les blessures et fut étonné de constater qu'elles s'étaient refermées même si on voyait encore des traces rouges. Ensuite, il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir Zoro se réveiller et le secoua doucement par les épaules.

-« Euh, Zoro ? » _Wouah ! J'ai la voix rauque._

Zoro entre-ouvrit les yeux. Là, Sanji remarqua les joues rouges, les lèvres abusées (d'avoir plaqué la main dessus et de se les être mordu pour étouffer les gémissements) et les yeux embrumés. _Wow, il est juste bandant. Waah ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là ? _Sanji rougit à son tour. Zoro avait l'air un peu secoué mais en même temps, lui aussi était encore un peu à l'ouest. Soudain le bretteur se pencha en avant et embrassa Sanji. Le cuisinier se figea une seconde de stupeur. Puis rendit le baiser. Ce dernier était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient échangés dans le couloir, il était lent et sensuel. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles mais restèrent joints par leurs fronts, les yeux fermés. Sanji soupira d'aise; La soif n'avait pas disparu mais elle s'était considérablement apaisée, ce n'était plus douloureux.

-« Euh, Est-ce que je …, enfin, … Tu,… je veux dire, c'était douloureux ? » Demanda Sanji en relevant la tête pour observer les traits de Zoro. Il fut étonné de voir que celui-ci rougit de plus belle en fixant le sol.

-« Je… non. » dit-il en détournant le regard. _Lui aussi a la voix rauque. C'est sexy….Faut vraiment que je me soigne !_

-« Pourquoi tu t'es crispé alors ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanouit à cause de la douleur ou par manque de sang. »

-« Je… En fait c'était… plutôt agréable. » Il se racla la gorge l'air gèné.

-« Comment ça ? »

Zoro plongea son regard dans le sien et Sanji se perdit dans les orbes noirs. Puis le rouge disparu de ses joues et Zoro prit un air effaré.

-« S-Sanji, … Tes yeux sont bleus ! »

-« Oui et alors ? » Zoro le regarda l'air de dire 'comment ça et alors ?'

Et puis Sanji comprit !

-« Attends…, quoi ?! »

* * *

Alors ? Fufu

Bon c'était de nouveau qu'un ptit épisode chaud mais une relation ça se met pas en route en claquant des doigts. Surtout entre un épéiste asexué ( ou quasi) et un cuisinier utilisé au dico comme référence au mot 'hétéro'.

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même! bientôt la suite!

à vous les studios!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Bonjour tout le monde!

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié ces derniers mois, toutes mes excuses ! Vraiment !

J'ai eu un gros, gros problème de santé alors je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à l'écriture. ça va mieux maintenant mais l'écriture reste toujours difficile et lente pour l'instant alors soyez indulgents svp ^^. Je ferai de mon mieux pour publier régulièrement . Et aussi sorry, il y aura sûrement plus de fautes qu'avant, mais j'espère que ce sera quand même agréable à lire ^^ .

Sur ce , voici (enfin) le 16ième chapitre !

Enjoy~~

* * *

Réalisation.

_Zoro plongea son regard dans le sien et Sanji se perdit dans les orbes noirs. Puis le rouge disparu de ses joues et Zoro prit un air effaré._

_-« S-Sanji, … Tes yeux sont bleus ! »_

_-« Oui et alors ? » Zoro le regarda l'air de dire 'comment ça et alors ?'_

_Et puis Sanji comprit !_

_-« Attends…, quoi ?! »_

Sanji se leva précipitamment, se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'empara fébrilement d'une casserole. Il observa attentivement son reflet sur le fond de celle-ci, reflet relativement clair d'ailleurs mais ce n'est pas si étonnant quand on sait le soin que Sanji a pour ses ustensiles de cuisine. Effectivement, ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus, même si ce n'était pas le bleu saphir qu'ils avaient auparavant, c'était plus un genre de turquoise mais ils étaient indéniablement bleus désormais. _C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Et mes pupilles sont dilatées. _Remarqua-t-il fasciné.

Pendant que Sanji regardait son reflet d'un air intrigué, toujours un peu stone, il ne remarqua pas Zoro qui essayait péniblement de se remettre du choc que ce ... euh... casse-croute lui avait infligé. Pas parce qu'il était choqué que Sanji ai bu son sang ( et visiblement a aimé ça ) non, ça c'était prévu. Mais parce que **lui** a eu un **orgasme** quand le **Cook** lui a sucé le sang bon Dieu !

Il mit une main tremblante sur sa bouche, une fine couche de sueur perlait à son front et ses yeux était écarquillé de stupeur. Il haletait encore un peu._ J'y crois pas... Je ... J'ai aimé ça... Merde, j'ai eu un putain d'orgasme ! A cause du Cook en plus!_ _Bordel !_ Son regard tomba sur la tache humide à l'avant de son pantalon et il rougit de honte, mortifié. _Il faut surtout pas qu'il voit ça, si jamais il sait que je...que j'ai... ce qu'il s'est passé, il me tuera à coup sûr._

Le cuisinier choisit ce moment précis pour se retourner vers Zoro, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était resté à genou sur le sol et regardait le plancher, une main sur le visage et l'autre au sol supportait son poids en tremblant. Il était désormais dos au Cook et ne vit pas qu'il s'était retourné.

Les yeux du cuisinier s'agrandirent d'étonnement en voyant l'épéiste dans son entièreté. Pendant leur petite "séance", il avait visiblement à moitié déshabillé le bretteur sans s'en rendre compte, la chemise, ouverte, pendait sur les coudes de Zoro et laissait tout le torse à découvert. Mais ce qui attira le regard du cuisinier le plus le cuisinier, c'était les grandes traces de griffes qui barraient le dos musclé de l'épéiste. Il déglutit avec difficulté, une vague de soif et de désir lui traversa le corps " _c'est comme si il venait de faire l'amour sauvagement_ " songea-t-il rêveur . Il sentait l'énergie pulser dans ses veines et se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Il dévorait du regard le corps à demi nu devant lui, le désir brûlant dans ses yeux et le pantalon devenant légèrement trop serré.

Enfin, le brouillard dans son esprit commença à se dissiper et la réalité lui tomba dessus comme une douche froide. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était très probablement celui qui lui avait infligé ces traces, qu'il était a raison du tremblement de Zoro. Lui! Le grand Roronoa Zoro tremblait comme une feuille et c'était sa faute! Il n'avait jamais vu le marimo dans cet état. Puis, enfin, il prit conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait; il avait mordu un de ses nakamas et bu son sang, et ... il avait aimé ça! Et maintenant il regardait ce même nakama et il avait envie de lui?! WTF! C'était pas la confusion avec l'envie de sang qui l'avait fait croire qu'il avait envie du marimo?_ "...L'envie de sang... Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça?"_

Sanji fut pris de nausée, il était dégoutté par ce qu'il avait fait, dégoutté par lui-même. Mais par dessus-tout, inquiet pour le bretteur. Et si il lui avait vraiment fait mal? Et si il avait bu trop de sang et que la santé du marimo était en danger? Il déglutit ...Et si Zoro le haïssait maintenant pour de bon?

Il s'approcha de l'homme devant lui d'un pas hésitant. Il tenta d'attirer son attention en l'appelant d'une voix douce mais du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre son. "Zoro? ..." sa voix s'était imperceptiblement brisée sur la deuxième syllabe. Il tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de ce dernier mais Zoro se redressa précipitamment en se détournant de Sanji. Il se dirigea vers la porte en chancelant et ouvrit péniblement la porte en se débattant avec la clef pour la mettre dans la serrure tellement ses mains tremblaient. Sanji sentit son estomac se nouer "Z-Zoro je..." Il interrompit le Cook en murmurant un faible;

-"Je, ...il faut que... je dois aller... prendre une douche." et sortit fébrilement de la pièce, laissant le cuisinier seul dans sa cuisine.

Il avait remis sa chemise sur ses épaules et se précipita dans la salle de bain sans remarquer le regard intrigué que lui lança l'archéologue, ferma la porte à clef et laissa enfin le souffle qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu s'échapper. Il ferma les yeux, se laissa glisser au sol contre la porte et renversa sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le bois. Les images de ce qui venait de se passer défilait dans sa tête, chaque parcelle de peau que le Cook avait touché picotait agréablement . Il pouvait encore sentir son souffle sur sa peau juste avant qu'il ne le morde, le plaisir qui l'avait submergé quand il l'avait fait.

Zoro grogna et donna un petit coup de tête dans la porte. Frustré de s'être laissé totalement emporté dans les sensations. Il était venu sans même avoir été touché à cet endroit-là bordel! Un sacré coup à son ego. Il soupira, au moins, l'Ero-cook ne savait pas l'effet que ça lui avait fait, ça l'aurait sûrement dégoutté. Maintenant au moins Zoro en était sûr, l'épisode du couloir d'il y a quelques semaines n'était qu'une mauvaise interprétation . Sanji voulait son sang, il avait faim et agissait d'instinct. Rien à voir avec une quelconque attirance ou un quelcoque sentiment. Il ferma les yeux, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. -"Merde... Je suis vraiment mordu... Et pas seulement littéralement." ajouta-t-il avait un sourire désabusé. La tristesse se lisait dans son regard. Il soupira. - "De toutes les personnes sur Grandeline, il a fallu que je craque pour un imbécile irritant, fumeur et coureur de jupon, hétéro, blond avec un sourcil en vrille." murmura Zoro pour lui-même. -"Moi et ma chance légendaire..." Après un soupir, Zoro se leva péniblement, se débarrassa des "preuves" dans le linge et se mit sous la douche. Froide, vu le petit problème que sa séance réminiscence lui avait causé. Il allait devoir discipliner son esprit pour enterrer ses sentiments. Un entrainement de plus songea-t-il amèrement.

Sanji regarda la silhouette de Zoro disparaitre dans l'embrasure et la porte se refermer doucement. "Je suis désolé..." termina-t-il dans un murmure. Physiquement, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des mois, mais à l'intérieur, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal depuis des années. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc et pris sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Sa respiration devenait erratique. Il tenta de les empêcher de couler...

_"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Oh mon Dieu. Je n'ai eu aucun self-control. Pas-le-moindre! Je me rappelle à peine ce que j'ai fais! Je me suis conduit comme un animal. Non, **pire** qu'un animal... Je me dégoutte!_"

... vainement ... des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient près des taches foncées qui devaient être des gouttes de sang tombées en cours de route pendant qu'il **buvait le sang de Zoro! **Ses mains formèrent des poings et il s'arrachait presque les cheveux, le visage déformé par la douleur et le dégout et son corps agité de sanglot silencieux.

-"Je suis un monstre..." murmura-t-il la voix brisée.

* * *

Aaaw Sanjiii ! c'est trop triste ! je me déteste pour t'avoir fait pleurer ! pardoooon!

En fait c'est affreux d'écrire à propos d'un personnage qu'on adore quand on lui fait vivre des trucs horribles.

Alors? pour un cerveau en compote je crois que c'est pas trop mal non? ^^

La suite devrait pas trop tarder (enfin j'espère ^^)

à vous les studios!


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou, vlà un chtit cadeau de Nowel! bonnes fêtes à tous ! ( j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai galèré pour le finir à temps ;) )

One piece ne m'appartiens toujours pas, cette histoire délirante par contre est le fruit de mon imagination et ma perversité héhé

Le chapitre était tellement long que j'ai du le diviser en 2 mais pas de panique, le deuxième partie sera postée en même temps.

Sur ce, Bonne Fêtes ! et ...

Enjoy~~

* * *

Panique et Révelations.

_Ses mains formèrent des poings et il s'arrachait presque les cheveux, le visage déformé par la douleur et le dégout et son corps agité de sanglot silencieux._

_-"Je suis un monstre..." murmura-t-il la voix brisée_

En sortant de la douche, Zoro sentit une immense fatigue l'accabler. "_Pas si étonnant, en ayant perdu autant de sang ET en ayant...enfin ...bref!" _Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose à cette pensée et il se demanda un instant comment ça pouvait même être biologiquement possible! Il soupira et décida que le mieux serait d'aller dormir pour l'instant. Après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres,il se dirigea vers le dortoir et s'affala dans son hamac, s'endormant comme une masse.

Robin, qui n'avait rien manqué des allées et venues de l'épéiste, se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la cuisine pour qu'il en sorte dans cet état. Elle guetta la sortie de la salle de bain du bretteur pour s'assurer que le sang qu'elle avait aperçu ne venait pas de blessures trop profondes. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé le cuisinier blessé seul sans en informer Chopper donc elle en avait déduit que ce sang était le sien. Le voyant sortir et se diriger vers le dortoir, elle vit qu'il allait bien et se dit que le mieux serait d'aller vérifier dans la cuisine si tout allait bien pour le cuistot aussi. Elle aussi avait remarquer la détresse du blond ces dernières semaines et le fait qu'il n'était pas en très bonne santé. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'antre du cuisinier.

Pendant ce temps, après plus d'une heure de recherche infructueuse, notre capitaine hyper-actif commençait à s'ennuyer.

-"Naaa, Ussop, il l'a vraiment bien caché hein?" Dit-il boudeur en regardant sous une mouette paniquée qui prenait le soleil tranquilement.

-"Dis Luffy, t'es sûr qu'il y a bien un trésor à chercher?" demanda le sniper dubitatif. ( "Et laisse cette mouette tranquille! Comme si ça pouvait être caché là...")

-"Je te l'ai dit, il a dit qu'il y avait un trésor sur le bateau!"

-"Oui oui, je te crois, il a dit quel genre de trésor?"

-"Non." Répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

Ussop frappa son front

-"Mais si c'est un trésor ça doit être délicieux noon?" Fit-il la bave au lèvres.

-"Non, en fait généralement les trésors ne se mangent pas... ne me dis pas que t'as cherché de la bouffe jusqu'à maintenant?" Marmonna Ussop une goutte derrière la tête.

-"En parlant de ça j'ai faim!"

-"Le contraire m'aurait étonné." Fit le sniper découragé.

-"Moi aussi!" Fit Chopper "On a qu'à aller voir si Sanji peut nous faire un snack et après pourrais aller demander un indice à Zoro?"

-"Bonne idée Chopper! A MANGER!" et sur ce ils coururent en direction de la cuisine. Ussop suivit le mouvement en se demandant furtivement comment ils pouvaient avec un imbécile pareil comme capitaine, puis il pensa avec un petit sourire qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre à ce poste en fait finalement.

Luffy et ses deux compères arrivèrent essoufflés devant la porte de la cuisine en même temps que l'archéologue.

-"Oi Robin! Toi aussi t'as faim?" Robin hésita l'espace d'une seconde puis répondit.

-"Non, en fait je voulais juste parler avec Cook-san". Répondit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Luffy se fit soudain sérieux. -"Quelque-chose ne va pas ?"

Luffy peut être très perceptif pour certaines choses, ça étonnera toujours l'archéologue. Sous ses airs enfantins, il pouvait être étonnement mature parfois.

-"Je ne sais pas encore ." Répondit-elle.

Luffy acquisça. Robin toqua et entra.

-"Cook-san?"

Sanji était assis sur un banc, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux et la tête baissée. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de danse de l'amour, de petits coeurs flottants dans les airs et de paroles fleuries. Il ne releva même pas la tête.

Ils sentirent tous avec un frisson que quelque-chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-"Oi Sanji! J'ai faim!" Tenta Luffy d'un air enjoué, mais on sentait que le coeur n'y était pas.

Aucune réaction.

-"Ne Sanji..." Fit Luffy en s'avançant mais il stoppa net à ces mots.

-"N'approchez pas." Fit Sanji d'une voix faible, brisée.

Luffy le regarda intrigué, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

-"Sanji?..."

Quelque chose clochait.

Chopper prit soudain sa forme humaine et un ton sérieux. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne quittait pas Sanji des yeux.

-"Luffy, Robin, Ussop, reculez." Ordonna-t-il fermement.

Ils lui envoyèrent un regard interrogatif, ce à quoi le petit renne répondit sombrement;

-"Il y a du sang par terre."

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent et Robin fronça les sourcils à son tour. Ses doutes se confirmaient. Luffy observa le sol et effectivement, il était parsemé de petites taches foncées près des pieds du cuisinier.

-"Quoi? Oi Sanji! T'es blessé? hé Chopper! Pourquoi tu ne le soigne pas si il saigne?" Demanda-t-il d'un air indigné à son docteur.

Le renne prit une expression peinée comme si il rechignait à répondre, il ouvrit la bouche mais la réponse vint d'ailleurs.

-"Ce n'est pas mon sang." La voix était rauque, faible, tremblante, sans vie.

Chopper fit une grimace. C'est ce qu'il craignait.

-"Ussop, va chercher Brook." Le sniper ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il acquisça et partit en courant.

Luffy ne comprenait plus rien. C'était des petites traces, pas une mare de sang, pas de quoi en faire un drame! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chopper était autant sur la défensive avec son cuisinier.

-"A qui est-il?"

Sanji ne répondit pas mais se mit à trembler légèrement.

Luffy fit un mouvement pour aller le réconforter mais Chopper l'arrêta d'un geste du bras. Il lança un regard à Robin, cherchant des réponses. Celle-ci le regarda sérieusement et lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre près de la porte.

-"Je ... je suis un monstre..." Fit-il d'une voix brisée.

Chopper ferma les yeux brièvement et des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper mais il gardait une expression sérieuse.

-"Que c'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il doucement mais restant sur la défensive.

Des larmes tombèrent de derrière le rideau de cheveux dorés et s'écrasèrent sur le sol près des taches foncées . Les tremblement s'accentuèrent.

-"Que s'est-il passé Sanji?" Demanda-t-il plus fermement. Il attendit quelques instant puis on pu entendre de faibles;

"J-je ne voulait pas..." La frêle silhouette se recroquevillait un peu plus "Je n-ne sav-savait pas ..."

Robin pleurait aussi maintenant, une main délicate sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Luffy regardait son nakama, désemparé.

-"Je... je l'ai mordu... et j-..., et j'ai... j-..." Il ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase et enfouit son visage dans ses bras , ses mains empoignant des mèches blondes. Des sanglots silencieux lui secouaient le corps. Il n'avait pas besoin de la finir de toute façon, ils pouvaient imaginer ce qui avait suivit.

-"J-je ne s-savait pas... je n'ai p-pas pu mm-m'en empêcher..."

Luffy serra les poings, le visage dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Son nakama souffrait et il était impuissant.

Chopper pris une inspiration tremblante et posa la question qu'il redoutait le plus.

-"Qui?"

-"...Z-Zoro" chuchota Sanji la voix brisée.

* * *

Bon d'accord, c'est OC , c'est guimauve et genre mauvais drame style " les feux de l'amour" ,

désolée, je suis coupable de sacrilège, je l'avoue! J'ai recommencé ! Mais je voyais pas comment ils auraient pu réagir autrement ça m'a semblé le plus logique. Maintenant si des gens on des idées ou suggestions, je suis toute ouïe ^^

Bisouxoxoxo

à vous les studios!


	18. Chapter 18

Deuxième partie.

Enjoy~~

* * *

_-"Qui?"_

_-"...Z-Zoro" chuchota Sanji la voix brisée._

Le renne lança un regard inquiet à Robin qui s'empressa de le rassurer.

-"Je l'ai vu sortir de la cuisine, sa vie n'est pas en danger je crois mais il avait l'air secoué."

Chopper se relaxa et soupira de soulagement. Il reporta son attention sur son nakama. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il murmurait des "Je ne voulait pas" "Oh mon Dieu" " Je suis un monstre"

-"Sanji?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce " Est-ce que ça va maintenant? Tu peux te contrôler?"

Le cuisinier acquisça. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il reprit sa forme habituelle et se tourna vers Robin. Il lui remit une seringue et lui lança un regard appuyé 'Au cas ou ça tourne mal' . Elle comprit, acquisça et se tint prête pendant qu'il retournait à son patient.

-"Sanji? ça va aller." Fit-il le plus doucement possible en lui effleurant le bras. Le cuisinier tressaillit. Et émit un faible "Non... ne... n'approchez pas..."

Ussop arriva un peu essoufflé avec Brook qui avait l'air un peu perdu. Visiblement Ussop avait tenté d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait comme il le pouvait mais ça n'avait pas du être très clair.

Robin lui expliqua brièvement la situation à voix basse et lui remit la seringue. Si il y en avait un qui ne risquait pas grand-chose c'était bien lui et elle avait deviné que c'est la raison pour laquelle Chopper a voulu qu'il soit présent.

-"C-comment j'ai pu.., je lui ai d-dis de partir, ... a refusé." Continuait Sanji.

-"Ce n'est pas ta faute Sanji. Tu n'est pas un monstre." Le cuisinier se recroquevilla encore si c'était possible. Brook s'approcha et s'assit près du cuisinier. Après un instant de réflexion il rangea la seringue dans sa poche, et sortit son violon. Il se mit à jouer un morceau très doux pour tenter de calmer son nakama. Chopper lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

-"Je vais aller vérifier l'état de Zoro." Brook, Luffy et Robin acquiscèrent. " Je reviens dans 5 minutes. Ussop gardait ses distances mais l'inquiétude pour son nakama marquait son visage.

-"Je crois qu'il est allé dormir, la perte de sang a du l'épuiser." Fit Robin à voix basse quand le médecin passa près d'elle. Chopper lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et sortit.

Le petit renne essuya ses larmes passa prendre la trousse de secours et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il entra et trouva un épéiste endormit sur son hamac. Il l'observa quelques instants , la respiration était un peu faible, il était pâle et avait un peu de sueur sur le front. Chopper n'aimait pas ça. De plus, il aurait du réagir à une présence si proche pendant son sommeil, ce qui indiquait que Zoro devait vraiment être faible. Il devait l'examiner correctement et panser ses blessures. Il secoua doucement l'épéiste .

-"Zoro. Oi Zoro." Le bretteur grogna et entrouvrit les yeux.

-"Mhhh, Chopper?"

-"Comment tu te sens? Faible? Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sanji, du moins en gros. ça va? Je dois t'examiner."

-"Je vais bien."

-"Non, tu as visiblement perdu beaucoup de sang et je dois panser tes blessures. Ou t'a-t-il mordu?"

Zoro grogna de mécontentement et se redressa.

Chopper commença à l'examiner.

-"Comment va-t-il?"

Chopper fronça les sourcils et avait les larmes aux yeux. Le bretteur fronça les siens à son tour.

-"Chopper, il s'est passé quelque-chose?"

Le petit renne renifla.

-"Les autres sont avec lui." Il pleurait maintenant " Il s'en veut tellement Zoro. Il dit qu'il est un monstre."

-"QUOI?"

Chopper leva des yeux ruisselants de larmes vers son ami.

-"Mais c'est moi qui lui ai dit de faire ça! Ce crétin d'Ero-cook!" Fit-il furieux. Il se leva d'un bond, ce qui eut comme effet de lui faire un peu tourner la tête mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il fonça vers la cuisine, Chopper sur ses talons le suppliant presque de rester tranquille.

Il se retrouva bloqué à l'autre porte (oui il s'était encore perdu) avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait fermée à clef. Il pris la clef dans son haramaki et ouvrit la porte d'un coup et s'arrêta net face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Ussop gardait les autres à distance à la porte en face, Robin expliquait doucement la situation. Luffy était debout, le visage indéchiffrable et Brook tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter un cuisinier en miettes. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur un des bancs, tremblait, pleurait et refusait qu'on l'approche.

-"Oi Cook!".

Le cuisinier tressaillit et se tendit d'un seul coup. Il ne bougeait plus d'un poil et c'est à peine si il osait respirer. Zoro aperçu ses (son) grand oeil exhorbité entre des mèches folles.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend crétin?" Demanda-t-il énervé en s'approchant.

-"N'approche pas!" La panique transpirait dans sa voix. "Je ne veux pas... je ne veux plus te faire de mal." Il avait recommencé à trembler et se reculait sur le banc tentant d'augmenter la distance entre eux.

Zoro ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas. Chopper intervint.

-"Zoro, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée."

-"Arrêtez de le traiter comme si il était dangereux!" Tonna-t-il.

-"Je suis dangereux baka!"

-"NON! TU NE L'ES PAS!

-"Comment tu peux dire ça après ce que je t'ai fait?" Murmura-t-il abasourdi.

-"C'est moi qui t'ai dit de le faire ! Je t'ai presque forcé alors vient pas dire des conneries! s'énerva-t-il. Il avait la tête qui tourne.

-" ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre..." Rétorqua faiblement le cuisinier.

-"Pourquoi avoir fait ça Zoro?" demanda Chopper.

Zoro lança un regard noir au médecin, il adorait Chopper mais là tout de suite il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien vu.

-"Pourquoi?" Répéta-t-il froidement.

Il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le cuisinier , le redressa brutalement sous les yeux horrifiés de Sanji et des autres. Sanji se prépara au choc et attendit un coup qui ne vint jamais. A la place, Zoro déchira et arracha sa veste, chemise, et cravate. Révélant un corps maigre aux côtes saillantes. Il était encore musclé mais La peau semblait tirée sur les hanches, les côtes et les clavicules. La ceinture avait du mal à faire tenir le pantalon. Il avait toujours été mince mais là ça faisait carrément peur. Les autres hoquetèrent de choc, abasourdis.

-"Voilà pourquoi!" Fit sombrement Zoro. " Cet imbécile n'a plus mangé correctement depuis des semaines! Il se laissait mourir de faim! Alors je l'ai forcé à avaler quelque-chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Nami mit une main tremblante sur sa bouche . Elle pleurait, comme pas mal d'autres.

-"Sanji..." Murmura-t-elle. Elle avait toujours profité du fait que le cook soit aux petits soins pour elle, et maintenant pour la première fois, elle s'en voulait d'avoir abusé de sa gentillesse et de l'avoir fait travailler dans cet état.

-"Sanji-Broooo! " Franky s'était transformé en vraie fontaine.

Sanji sentait peser les regards sur lui, des regards remplis d'incompréhension. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit? On est nakama pourtant? Pourquoi avoir affronté ça tout seul? Mais le pire, c'était celui de Chopper. Il plongea l'espace d'un instant dans ses grands yeux couleur chocolat, il pouvait y lire une lueur de trahison et ça lui fendit le coeur. Il détourna le regard vers le sol et tenta de se couvrir avec les restes de sa chemise, honteux.

-" Maintenant ça suffit les secrets. Tu n'es plus seul Sanji. Aie un peu confiance en nous bordel!" Fit Zoro, toujours énervé.

Le visage du Cook se tordit de chagrin et il se mordit la lèvre pour tenter d'étouffer un sanglot.

-"Oi , t'as entendu?" Fit-il en lui touchant le bras. Sanji tressaillit et recula d'un pas .

-"Rha Et puis merde!" Fit Zoro et il le prit dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Sanji était trop surpris pour même essayer d'y échapper. Zoro posa sa tête sur les mèches blondes et soupira.

-"Tu n'es pas un monstre ok? Personne ne pense ça. Enfonces-toi ça dans le crane , baka." Dit-il gentillement un peu bourru.

Sanji n'y croyait pas pendant un instant. Puis, la surprise passée, il réalisa enfin qu'il ne le haïssait pas. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne le prenait pas pour un monstre. Il était tellement soulagé. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son l'épaule et se laissa aller. Il s'aggrippa à la tunique du vert et pleura doucement, bercé par la respiration de l'autre. C'était si agréable qu'il en oublia le reste, comme si le monde autour s'était effacé.

Les autres non plus n'y croyaient pas. Ils restaient là avec les yeux comme des soucoupes. Enfin, non, pas tous. Seulement Ussop (dont la mâchoire avait cogné le plancher) Chopper et Nami qui étaient surpris que l'épéiste face un truc pareil. Luffy souriait un sourire à la Luffy ( genre qui lui mange les 2 tiers du visage) son nakama allait mieux, ça c'était arrangé finalement. Robin avait un petit sourire en coin elle aussi. Franky pleurait de plus belle , avait pris sa guitare et chantait un truc genre l'amitié virile ou quelque chose. Brook faisait son légendaire Yohohohoho !

Tout finissait bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne tombe dans les pommes. Ou plutôt , s'évanouisse dans les bras d'un Sanji horrifié.

* * *

Voili voilou ... En espérant que vous ne vous êtes pas donnés une indigestion de guimauve, je vais aller m'en donner une de bûche de noêl.

Byebye!


	19. Chapter 19

_out finissait bien. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne tombe dans les pommes. Ou plutôt , s'évanouisse dans les bras d'un Sanji horrifié_.

-"Chopper!" Appela Sanji.

Le petit renne s'empressa d'aller vérifier que Zoro allait bien. Il avait le teint crayeux et semblait malade. Après quelques instants, il releva la tête ;

-" La perte de sang a épuisé son système, il a besoin d'une transfusion mais ça devrait aller." Dit le petit renne l'air pensif. "Sanji, ça va aller?"

Le cuisinier fixait l'épéiste intensément depuis 5 minutes et Chopper s'inquiéta qu'il ne puisse se contrôler aussi bien qu'il le pensait. Mais il releva la tête et le médecin lu une si grande culpabilité dans son regard, il comprit qu'il n'était pas un danger. Du moins, pour l'instant. Sanji acquisça.

-"Brook, restes avec Sanji, j'emmène Zoro à l'infirmerie." Et sur ses paroles, il prit sa forme humaine et emporta le bretteur.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la cuisine. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix du capitaine s'élève ;

-"Maaah, j'ai pas tout compris mais, tu l'as pas fait exprès hein? T'inquiète pas, Zoro est fort, il ira mieux en moins de deux ." Fit-il avec un grand sourire à la Luffy.

La tension sembla s'envoler à ces paroles et les autres rirent un peu .

-"C'est vrai que comparé aux autres blessures et trucs qu'il lui est arrivé , un peu d'anémie ça a l'air de rien. Ce mec est un monstre de toute façon, rien ne le crève, il est pire que les cafards." Renchérit Nami avec une confiance restaurée.

-" Oui , exactem-m-ment!" enchaina le sniper " Ce n'est pas grave si tu es un V-v un v-vampire! Au cours de mes aventures, j'ai souvent croisé d-des vampires et il a suffit que je..."

-"Un vampire ?!" Fit Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux " Trop COOOOL! "

-"Oi, t'avais encore rien suivit toi ?" Fit Ussop avec une goutte derrière la tête.

-"SUIS UN PEU CE QU'IL SE PASSE ! BAKA ! " Cria Nami avec un coup de poing vengeur qui envoya la tête de Luffy s'encastrer dans le plancher. Il se mit à tirer vigoureusement pour la détacher du-dit plancher.

-"Yohohohoho!"

-"AAAW, arrêter d'abimer le Sunny-go pour tout et pour rrrien! " Fit Franky.

-"Désolée." Fit Nami avec un sourire.

-"Ne vous en faites pas Cook-san, je suis sûre que Docteur-san trouvera un système pour éviter d'arriver à de telles extrémités la prochaine fois. Peut-être avec des poches de transfusion ?" Continua-t-elle pensive.

-"ça fera 300 beris le verre." Fit Nami avec un grand sourire et des beris à la place des yeux en tapotant son cou.

Luffy parvint enfin à libérer son crâne du plancher avec un POP sonore .

-"Sanjiiii ! Je veux voir tes crocs!"

Sanji sourit doucement, il avait vraiment de la chance d'être tombé dans cet équipage de fous, nombreux sont ceux qui l'auraient déja tué ou enfermé après un truc pareil.

Luffy se jeta sur le cuisinier pour tenter de voir ses dents.

-"Ne rampe pas sur moi baka." Fit Sanji par habitude en donnant un petit coup de pied pour repousser Luffy. Ce qui , au lieu de le faire reculer de 20 centimètres, l'envoya valser à travers le mur de la cuisine sous le regard effaré de tout le monde, Sanji y compris.

-"Luffy?" Appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-"TROP COOOOL !" Fit une voix lointaine sur le pont.

-"Ce crétin..." Fit Nami d'un air fatigué.

-"Ne Sanji-bro, va falloir contrôler ta force si on veut continuer à avoir un bateau qui flotte.

Sanji regarda la jambe fautive avec stupéfaction.

-"Ok." Répondit-il pensif.

Chopper rentra dans la pièce, soulagé de voir que les choses étaient plus ou moins revenues à la normale. L'équipage bruyant continuait ses pitreries, comme si de rien était (à part que maintenant, un grand trou ornait le mur du fond) . Sanji se tourna vers le petit renne, il alluma une cigarette un peu fébrilement.

-"Comment va le marimo?" Dit-il en tentant de feindre la nonchalance (sans beaucoup de succès).

Les autres se calmèrent et écoutèrent le petit renne.

-"Il a besoin de repos mais en dehors de ça, ça va." Les rassura-t-il.

-"Sanji? Il faut que je t'examine aussi."

-"Mhh, je vais bien."

-"Non, tu ne vas pas bien, tu as la peau sur les os. Je veux que tu m'explique tout ce qui s'est passé, en détails." Dit-il en utilisant sa voix de médecin.

Sanji soupira exhalant de la fumée et acquisça.

-"Yosh! Je vais aller voir Zoro! je veux voir sa morsure de vampire! " Fit Luffy enthousiaste .

Les autres commencèrent à sortir de la pièce, laissant le renne et le cuisinier seul. Brook rendit la seringue au petit médecin et sortit à son tour. Avant qu'il pu fermer la porte on pouvait encore entendre Ussop raisonner son capitaine.

-"Tu ne pourra rien voir, Chopper a sûrement mit un pansemant ..."

Une fois seuls, Sanji se rassit sur le banc.

-"Je peux t'examiner sans risques?"

-"Oui, je n'ai jamais eu envie de boire ton sang de toute façon."

Chopper haussa les sourcils et dit pensivement

-"Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas humain au départ." Il réfléchit à cette idée et laissa le petit renne l'examiner.

-"Tu te sens faible?"

-"Plus maintenant." Répondit-il un peu amer.

-" Tes yeux ont changé de couleur."

-"Oui c'est arrivé directement après que ... tout à l'heure."

Une fois satisfait par son état de santé ( assez difficile à dire vu qu'il n'avait encore jamais examiné un vampire avant) Chopper prit un tabouret et s'assit face à lui, attentif. Il laissa Sanji rassembler ses idées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à parler. Celui-ci tira nerveusement sur sa cigarette, le regard au sol. Il soupira.

-"Excuses-moi de n'avoir rien dit Chopper..." Finit-il par dire dans un souffle. Le renne ne dit rien mais acquisça. Puis finit par ajouter;

-"Tant que tu ne recommence jamais à me cacher quelque-chose."

Sanji fit un petit sourire; "Promis."

-"Je veux juste que tu saches que ça n'est pas arrivé du jour au lendemain. Je ne me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de sang qu'aujourd'hui quand ... Bref."

-"Que s'est-il passé alors?"

-"Rien de très bizarre au départ. A part ma nouvelle passion pour l'eau. J'avais soif tout le temps. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant." Ajouta-t-il amer.

Chopper acquisça.

-"Pourquoi ne mangeais-tu plus?"

-"Au départ c'était juste une perte d'appétit. Les aliments me paraissaient plus fades, je mangeais moins. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait vraiment un problème il n'y a qu'une semaine. Je n'arrivais plus à manger, je vomissait tout de suite. J'ai cru un moment à une maladie. Puis j'ai eu des doutes. Mais, si j'avais été un vampire, il aurait été logique que je veule tout de suite du sang non? Alors j'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais encore manger certaines choses, de la viande crue ou autre. Je me suis dis que si j'étais vraiment un vampire, ça passerait peut-être mieux. Je voulais être sûr avant de venir t'en parler. Je testais cette théorie quand Zoro m'a surprit."

Sanji déglutit avec difficulté, perdu dans son souvenir. Chopper soupira.

-"Et? ça a marché?"

-"Ha , heu, non."

-"Et donc tu lui as sauté dessus?"

-"Non!" Se défendit Sanji. "J'ai voulu partir mais il avait fermé la porte à clef!"

Chopper haussa les sourcils

-"Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?" Sanji détourna le regard.

-"Je l'évitais, je croyais qu'il voulait me parler de cette fois dans le couloi..." Sanji s'interrompit et rougit. "_Merde_"

Chopper haussa encore plus haut les sourcils.

-"Cette fois? Il y a eu un autre incident? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?" Termina-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-"C'était différent, je ne l'ai pas mordu, enfin si mais pas comme ça, enfin j'ai ... c'était pas pour... oublies ça." Termina-t-il plus rouge que jamais en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu l'avais déjà mordu ou pas? Tu dois tout me dire Sanji."

Sanji hésita, puis se dit qu'il était temps d'être honnête avec Chopper, il lui avait caché assez de choses. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-"Je, oui mais pas pour la même raison." Chopper le regarda l'air sceptique.

-"Expliques-moi." Sanji passa une main dans ses cheveux , mal-à-l'aise.

-"A la fête de départ de l'île de Layanne, je, enfin... on avait tous un peu bu et , bref! je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et euh. on s'est baggarés pour changer. Puis à un moment je l'ai coincé contre un mur et ... je , ho j'arrive toujours pas à y croire, j-je l'ai embrassé."

Chopper ouvrit la bouche en grand .

-" Et au passage, je l'ai peut-être un peu... mordu ... dans le cou..." Dit-il de plus en plus bas avant de reprendre plus fort;

-"Mais ce n'était pas dans le but de boire son sang, je ne l'ai même pas blessé."

Chopper essayait toujours de se remettre de son choc.

-"C'est pour ça que je l'évitait, je croyais qu'il voulait m'en parler et... Je ne pensais pas que ça avait un rapport avec les vampires alors je n'ai rien dit."

-"... Et pour être honnête , je ne voyais pas comment te le dire de toute façon."

-"Donc tu as pensé à me le dire, c'est que tu as du penser que quelque-chose de bizarre t'avais poussé à faire ça?"

Sanji resta un instant silencieux.

-"A un moment, quand je l'ai... embrassé..." marmonna-t-il " il m'a semblé que la soif que j'avais depuis la morsure s'était , apaisée. Et puis je me suis dit que ça devait être mon imagination."

-"Mhhh." fit Chopper pensivement. " A vérifier."

-" Mhhmh, oui, à vér... attends...QUOI?!"

* * *

héhéhé, je sais pas vous mais j'ai hâte qu'ils "vérifient" ! (ma perversion est sans limite mouahaha! non, en fait comparé à certaines fics TRES bizarres sur lesquelles je suis déjà tombée, je suis presque un ange!)

Sinon, ça vous a plu? Si vous avez des requêtes ou demandes; je suis à l'écoute !

bizzbizz les ptits choux!

à vous les studios!


	20. Chapter 20

Héhéhé,

me revoilà avec du zosan pour votre plus grand plaisir!

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos chtites reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ^^. Profitez bien de ce mois-ci, comme je suis en convalescence, en fait j'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire à part écrire cette fic. C'est pour ça que les chapitres sortent plus vite que je l'avais prévu. Allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie :P

Enjoy~~

* * *

Juste quelques gouttes.

_-"A un moment, quand je l'ai... embrassé..." marmonna-t-il " il m'a semblé que la soif que j'avais depuis la morsure s'était , apaisée. Et puis je me suis dit que ça devait être mon imagination."_

_-"Mhhh." fit Chopper pensivement. " A vérifier."_

_-" Mhh, attends...QUOI?!"_

-"Si cela s'avérait vrai, ce n'est peut-être pas seulement de sang dont tu peux te nourrir."

Sanji le fixait, abasourdi.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...?"

-"Il est très rare qu'un être ne se nourrisse que d'une seule chose, ça rendrait la créature trop vulnérable. Layanne a dit que les changeants se nourrissaient du **fluide vital** de ses congénères,. Du **fluide vital **! P**as du sang** Sanji! Boire du sang n'est peut-être qu'un moyen parmis d'autres de faire ça."

Chopper avait l'air excité maintenant. Sanji lui, tentait d'avaler ce que le renne insinuait.

-"Tu n'est peut-être pas obligé de boire du sang Sanji ! "

-"Tu veux dire que je devrais embrasser le marimo à la place?" Demanda-t-il sombrement.

-"Pas forcément, peut-être que le simple contact physique est suffisant, mais oui, c'est une possibilité. Et peut-être que ça ne se limite pas à Zoro. On doit encore instiguer." Fit-il en réfléchissant.

Si Sanji n'était pas déjà assis , il serait tombé à la renverse. _"C'est un cauchemar. Oui, je vais me réveiller et mes mellorines seront là , et tout ira bien!"_

-"Et n'oublie pas, les changeants ont donné légende aux vampires, mais aussi aux loup-garous et aux incubes! Et eux ne se nourrissent pas de sang. Les loups-garous mangent de la viande je crois, pas forcément de la chair humaine. Et les incubes... je ne sais pas. Je devrais peut-être demander à Robin..." Réfléchit-il tout haut.

Sanji ne savait pas de quoi les incubes se nourrissaient dans les légendes mais il espérait que c'était un peu moins glauque que du sang humain ou de la chair fraiche ( humaine ou non) sinon sa carrière de chef risquait de se finir vite. Son sens du goût était primordial aussi espérait-il pouvoir remanger plus ou moins normalement assez rapidement. Si sa perte du goût perdurait, fini la cuisine et All Blue. Il frissonna et se sentit plus déprimé que jamais.

-"Je ferais mieux d'aller voir Zoro maintenant. Sanji, à la moindre alerte, si tu sens que tu ne pourras pas te contrôler, il faut le dire! C'est compris?"

Sanji acquisça. Il ne comptais plus cacher quoi que ce soit, les secrets avaient fait déjà assez de dégâts comme ça. Enfin, son attraction pour le marimo restera entre Chopper et lui. Il était déjà mort de honte que le petit renne sache, pas besoin que le reste de l'équipage soit au courant! Surtout pas le principal concerné! Et hors de question qu'il boive encore le sang de ses nakama. Ou de n'importe-quel humain d'ailleurs. Le renne s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

-"Chopper?"

-"Oui?"

Sanji hésita un instant.

-"Je peux venir?"

Choppe sourit "Oui, tant que tu te contrôles, pas de problème." Le cuisinier lui emboita le pas et ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Luffy les accueillit.

-"Oi ! Chopper! Sanji! Il vient de se réveiller! J'avais dit que ça irait shishishi."

-"Déjà?!" Fit Chopper. Un Zoro un peu pâle tirait sur sa perfusion d'un air agacé.

-"QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS? BAKA!"

Zoro finit par arracher l'aiguille violemment qui l'énervait et de petites perles rouges coulèrent de la blessure. Les autres se figèrent et certains lancèrent des regards inquiets à Sanji. Celui-ci déglutit, les yeux fixés sur la blessure. Zoro le remarqua .

-"T'en as pas eu assez, Cook?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant en coin et un sourcil levé.

Sanji déglutit à nouveau avant d'arracher son regard à la blessure et de le fixer sur le visage du bretteur.

-"Tch, qui voudrait de ton sang, baka-marimo, autant boire de la sève." Rétorqua-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

Au lieu d'une réplique cinglante, Zoro fit un grand sourire. Le Cook était de retour à la normale. "Puh, Sourcil-en-vrille."

-"Tête d'algues."

Mais les insultes manquaient de mordant et ressemblaient presqu'à des surnoms affectueux. Presque.

-"Au fait Ero-cook! J'ai faim." Ce dernier sourit.

Pendant que Chopper mettait un pansement sur la nouvelle blessure, Sanji annonça qu'il allait cuisinier le diner. Nami renchérit.

-"Bon allez tout le monde! Ce navire ne va pas se conduire tout seul! Tout le monde dehors, sur le pont et que ça saute!"

Ils commencèrent à sortir les uns après les autres mais le petit renne demanda à Sanji et à Robin de rester tout en retenant un épéiste énervé de se lever et suivre les autres. Ils restèrent comme le médecin le voulait. Le bretteur se résigna à attendre le feu vert du médecin pour sortir du lit. Chopper sembla hésiter sur la question à poser avant de se lancer.

-"Ne Robin" commença-t-il, " Je voulais te demander quelque chose?"

-"De quoi s'agit-il Docteur-san?

-"De quoi se nourrissent les incubes?" Demanda-t-il.

L'archéologue sembla un peu surprise par la question.

-"Et bien, selon les croyances, l'incube est souvent dépeint comme étant un démon qui se nourrit de sexe. On l'associe aussi au cauchemar dans certaines cultures, mais la notion de sexe est presque toujours présente." Fit-elle. Elle regarda le petit médecin semblant méditer à-dessus et Sanji détourner le regard et tenter de cacher ses joues rouges derrière son rideau blond. "Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre docteur-san?"

-"Non, merci Robin." Celle-ci lança un regard amusé au cuisinier et finit par sortir. Elle avait visiblement fait le lien.

Sanji avait prit une jolie couleur rouge tomate.

-"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non?" Fit Chopper incertain vers un Sanji très embarrassé. Zoro avait juste l'air perplexe. _"Un nain-quoi?" pensa-t-il._

Sanji marmonna quelque chose comme " ...diner..." puis se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

-"Ah! Sanji?"

-"Mhh," Fit-il en s'arrêtant à la porte.

-"Quelque chose m'intrigue, et j'ai oublié de te demander tout à l'heure." fit-il en continuant à examiner Zoro.

-"Quoi ça?" Demanda-t-il en priant pour ce ne soit pas "embrasses Zoro pour voir?"

-"Comment ça se fait que la morsure de Zoro soit déjà refermée et presque cicatrisée?"

Sanji toussa sur sa cigarette.

-"Ah, ça , euh, je l'ai juste euh, léchée et elle s'est refermée." Fit-il embarassé.

-" Vraiment? C'est génial! "Fit le petit médecin tout excité.

Sanji se retourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds, le rouge avait presque disparu.

-"ça veut dire que ta salive a des vertus cicatrisantes maintenant! ça pourrait m'être très utile!"

Sanji essaya de ne pas être dégoutté à l'idée que sa salive pourrait être un genre d'onguent pour ses nakamas.

-" Dis, tu pourrais le refaire pour être sûrs?" Fit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

-"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée." Fit-il mal à l'aise. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul.

-"Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir te contrôler?" Demanda le petit renne.

Sanji acquisça faiblement.

-"Mhh, non, je pense au contraire que c'est le meilleur moment pour vérifier ça." Fit Chopper , confiant.

Le cuisinier lui envoya un regard interrogateur, Zoro haussa un sourcil.

-"Oui, tu euh, vient de manger entre guillemets, tu ne devrais pas trop avoir de mal à te contrôler. Ce sera pire si on attend."

Sanji ne semblait pas convaincu.

-"Et si jamais, je serai là pour t'arrêter." Dit-il en montrant la seringue de somnifère.

-"Non, je ne veux plus avaler une seule goutte de sang, et surtout pas d'un nakama." Fit le cuisinier d'un air résolu.

-"S'il-te-plait Sanji. Si il s'avère que tu peux soigner les blessures plus vite, ça pourrait sauver des vies à l'avenir, nos vies."

Sanji se mordit la lèvre. Déchiré entre la perspective d'aider voire de sauver ses nakamas, et le dégoût qu'il a de sa nature.

-"De toute façon, va bien falloir que tu boive du sang Ero-cook." Fit le vert. Sanji avait complètement oublié qu'il était là!

-"Je te l'ai dit, hors de question que je te laisse t'affamer." Ajouta-t-il, résolu lui aussi.

-"A moins que tu ne veuille tester l'autre théorie?" Fit Chopper avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire malicieux. Les mots de leur conversation dans la cuisine et ceux de Robin lui revinrent en tête. "Il faudra bien la tester un jour." Ajouta-t-il.

-"Quelle autre théorie?" Demanda Zoro.

-"Rien d'important marimo." répondit rapidement le Cook en lançant un regard à Chopper. Il finit par soupirer.

-"Très bien. Que veux-tu que je fasse?"

Le petit renne défit le pansement qu'il venait de faire sur le bras de l'épéiste. De petites perles rouges suintèrent de la plaie. Sanji regarda, fasciné. Il déglutit à nouveau et leva le regard vers le visage du bretteur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules. L'air de dire "Un peu plus un peu moins..." . Il regarda Chopper, il avait la seringue à la main, prêt.

Il s'avança doucement vers le bretteur, s'asseya sur le bord du lit. Il pris une inspiration tremblante pour tenter de se calmer. Il devait se contrôler. Il prit doucement le bras du bretteur, celui-ci réprima un frisson. Approcha lentement ses lèvres de la blessure. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, Zoro pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau et le très léger tremblement dans ses mains.

Il parcouru la distance restante avec le peau bronzée et lècha les perles rouges en fermant les yeux . Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et il s'arrêta une seconde avant de recommencer, plus lentement cette fois. Zoro sentait le feu lui monter aux joues. Le moment était ... érotique. Alors que Sanji continuait ses allées et venues sur sa peau, il se dit qu'heureusement qu'il était assit avec une couverture sur les hanches et un genou relevé sinon il aurait été difficile de cacher l'effet que lui faisait le Cook avec si peu. Soudain, il sentit des dents gratter légèrement sa peau et un frisson agréable lui parcouru le corps.

-"Sanji?"

Le cuisinier stoppa ses mouvements, la bouche toujours pressée sur la peau bronzée. Ses mains tremblaient plus fort désormais et il sentait un souffle brûlant, haletant sur la peau déjà surchauffée. Sanji grogna et se redressa . La peau était un peu rouge mais plus de trace de blessure. Chopper semblait aux anges.

Le cuisinier releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux ou plutôt l'oeil d'obsidienne du bretteur. Celui-ci frissonna sous le regard brûlant qu'il recevait. Les yeux du cuisinier étaient toujours turquoises mais semblaient briller de l'intérieur, l'iris se mouvant doucement. C'était, hypnotique. Pendant un instant Zoro cru qu'il allait l'embrasser et lui faire Dieu-sait-quoi (non pas que ça le gênerait au contraire) mais Chopper les sortit de leur transe.

-"Sanji! ça marche ! Et tu as réussit à te contrôler! C'est génial !"

-" Oui...c'était...oui,génial ... je vais ...aller faire le diner maintenant." Dit-il comme dans un rêve. Et il s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Alors? Alors?

Je me rends compte que cette fic s'allonge de plus en plus alors j'essaye de faire avancer les choses plus vite mais j'ai peur que ça fasse trop chargé et forcé :S

à bientôt pour la suite! et à vous les studios!


	21. Chapter 21

Hellow!

Vlà la suite du chapitre précédent vite fait ;P

Merci pour vos bons conseils ^^, je vais continuer avec mon rythme normal, c'est mieux. Sorry si je prends plus de temps, j'ai du mal à me décider pour la suite ^^ mais c'est en cours !

Enjoy!

* * *

_Pendant un instant Zoro cru qu'il allait l'embrasser mais Chopper les sortit de leur transe._

_-"Sanji! ça marche ! Et tu as réussi à te contrôler! C'est génial !"_

_-" Oui...génial ... je vais ...aller faire le diner maintenant." Dit-il comme dans un rêve. Et il s'empressa de quitter la pièce._

_"Merde, merde, MERDE!"_ Pensa Sanji alors qu'il résistait à l'envie de détaler comme un lapin. _"J'ai - un - sérieux - problème!"_ Il baissa le regard vers la petite bosse qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. _"Ce n'est PAS en train de m'arriver ! Oh non ! Nononononon! Pas moyen! Impossible!"_ Il arriva au dortoir des hommes et claqua la porte. Il avait besoin d'une chemise. Il en enfila une en vitesse, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre une cravate, trop énervé. Il devait se calmer les nerfs, penser à tête reposée. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine décidant d'ignorer la petite bosse, ça passera rapidement si il n'y pense pas.

Il arriva dans la cuisine, décida de faire des plats simples. Il n'était pas en état de se concentrer sur des préparations compliquées. Il commença par se laver les mains vigoureusement en essayant de ne pas penser à qui était le sang dessus et pourquoi il y en avait. Après les avoir frotté jusqu'à ce que la peau devienne rouge, à la limite de se blesser lui même, il sortit les légumes rageusement, les lava en vitesse et s'empara d'un couteau. Il décida de déroger à la règle pour une fois et alluma une cigarette. Il prit soin de se mettre le plus près possible du hublot (qu'il avait ouvert) afin que la fumée aille direct dehors et ne gâche pas le goût des aliments. Après une ou deux bouffées, un peu plus calme, il reprit son dialogue intérieur. Il faisait ça horriblement souvent ces derniers temps.

_"Bon ! Ok, je reprends depuis le début! On va sur cette maudite île, je tombe dans un trou, et une saloperie décide de me mordre! Si je pouvais mettre la main dessus j'en ferais de la chair à patée pour les rois des mers!"_ Il coupa une pauvre carotte rageusement, entamant la planche en dessus. Il se força a arrêter avant de couper la planche en deux. _"Du calme, du calme, restes concentré." _Se dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration avant de se remettre à couper plus calmement.

_"Donc, je me fait mordre. J'ai horriblement soif et je vais mal, je vais mieux, puis c'est atroce, je m'évanouit et je me réveille sur le Sunny attaché à un lit." _Deuxième cigarette. _" On se rend compte que je suis pas dangereux mais j'ai toujours cette Soif horrible et j'ai un peu changé physiquement."_ Il reprend une grande bouffée et attaque les tomates.

_ "Je me rend compte qu'être près du marimo empire ma Soif." -"_Même sans le faire exprès, il arrive encore à me faire chier ce crétin." marmonna-t-il._ "Puis, je suis possédé et lui saute dessus en le violant à moitié contre un mur et... j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais ...c'était pas... dégouttant."_ Il ralentit un peu le rythme. Le souvenir du plaisir qui lui coulait dans les veines à chaque caresse, à chaque baiser s'imposa furtivement à son esprit avant qu'il le refoule en vitesse. _"Bon d'accord! C'était même plutôt agréable et j'ai cru que ça apaisait ma soif pendant un instant. Mais c'était totalement indépendant de ma volonté! C'est à cause de cette histoire de changeur-machin là! Pas moyen que je sois attiré par le marimo! Jamais!"_

Il reprit sa cuisine avec vigueur. _"Déjà, je le trouvais même pas beau avant!"_ Il eut soudain un flash de Zoro, limite en train de danser avec son sabre immaculé dans le soleil levant. Il fronça les sourcils et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté. Il recommença à couper les légumes en secouant la tête. _"Non, non ça ne compte pas. ... Bon d'accord! Peut-être que lors d'occasions extrêmement exceptionnelles , et purement par hasard, je l'ai trouvé pas trop dégueulasse, ... allez, un tout, tout petit peu beau..."_

Il ferma les yeux un instant, il se sentait trahi par ses propres pensées._" Mais ça ne ch-change rien! C'est pas comme si je le trouvais attirant ou sexy! Les femmes sont attirantes! Elles ont de belles courbes..."_ Flash de Zoro à l'entrainement, les muscles roulant doucement sous une peau bronzée. _"Elles sont délicates et gracieuses..."_ La délicatesse qu'il a eut en sortant wado ichimonji de son fourreau, avec révérence et respect. _"Elles sont douces..."_ La gentillesse et la prudence qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il était malade _" Et attentionnées..."_ L'inquiétude dans son regard quand il avait mal ou qu'il avait soif. Sanji avait ralenti ses mouvements.

_" ..."_ L'abandon et la confiance totale qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il lui a offert son cou. _" Non, pas possible. Je-n'aime-pas-Zoro! Il n'a aucune qualités essentielles "_ La douceur dans ses yeux quand il était avec Chopper, protecteur. Le dévouement et la loyauté dont il avait fait preuve sur thriller bark (Il réprima un frisson à ce souvenir). _"Stop! C'est un crétin avec le sens de l'orientation d'un pied de table!"_ Le courage et la détermination alors que Mihawk lui tranchait le torse. _"Non, non nononon. Bon d'accord! Je l'apprécie peut-être en tant qu'homme, en tant que nakama! Rien à voir avec des sentiments d'amour ou de..."_ Le sentiment de bien être, comme enveloppé dans un cocon, alors que le bretteur l'avait prit dans ses bras quelque temps plus tôt. Sanji s'était arrêté, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte.

_"Mais, je le déteste ..."_ Les sourires de l'épéiste, tantôt arrogants ou moqueurs, tantôt sincères et tendres. Les disputes pour des conneries, énervantes mais d'une certaine façon, amusantes. Le rire, rare mais tonitruant, contagieux. Les regards lors des batailles qui se passaient de mots. L'absolue confiance en l'autre lorsque ça allait mal. Les surnoms et les insultes agaçantes mais jamais vraiment blessantes. Les images et les souvenirs défilaient dans le désordre._"...impossible."_

Il se laissa glisser au sol, l'esprit totalement blanc. Comme si il s'était éteint.

Il tenta d'empêcher cette pensée de se former, de l'empêcher de faire surface de tout son être.

_" Je.. J'aime bien Zoro?" _

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'il était possible qu'il aimait le bretteur tout court_."ça n'a aucune importance de toute façon. C'est sans doute un effet secondaire de la morsure. Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si il m'aimait bien aussi."_ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire rassuré. Il tenta de ne pas penser à la façon dont Zoro avait prit soin de lui, la façon dont il avait rendu ses baisers et ses caresses dans le couloir. La façon dont il avait sacrifié tout pour le sauver lui et ses nakamas à thriller bark. _"Il aurait pu me laisser mourir à sa place. Il savait que j'étais prêt à le faire. Pourquoi m'en avoir empêché? Ils auraient tous été sauvés et personne n'en aurait rien su alors pourquoi? Par fierté? Par devoir? "_ La dernière option lui semblait trop impossible pour même l'envisager mais il se posait toujours la question. Depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Pourquoi?

Sanji soupira. Il était si fatigué de toute cette histoire. "_Je ne sais même plus ce que je pense. C'est vraiment le bordel total."_ Se dit-il avec un petit rire désabusé. Il se releva et continua le repas en mode automatique en évitant de penser tout simplement. ça donnait trop mal à la tête.

Le repas se passa étrangement dans le calme comparé à d'habitude. (Autrement dit, toujours bruyant et bordélique mais moins qu'à la normale.) Sanji ne s'était pas servit et les autres lui lançaient des regards inquiets discrètement. Essayant de lui remonter le moral (qu'il avait visiblement dans les talons) en le complimentant sur sa cuisine.

-"C'est vraiment délicieux Sanji." Fit Nami avec un sourire. Ce dernier afficha un sourire un peu forcé.

-"Merci Nami-swan, rien n'est trop beau pour toi." Fit-il d'un ton enjoué mais l'énergie et le coeur n'y étaient pas.

En fait , bien que les repas soient délicieux, on sentait que quelque-chose n'allait pas depuis une ou deux semaines. Là où la perfection était presque atteinte avant, on pouvait sentir un léger déséquilibre dans l'assaisonnement, ou un manque de saveur par-ci par-là. Non pas qu'ils allaient se plaindre ! Loin de là, c'était toujours très bon, juste pas,"Sanji".

-" Oi, Cook."

-"Quoi Marimo." Fit le cuisinier de mauvaise humeur, refusant de regarder le vert depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il était encore trop gêné à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé. Il vit Zoro se lever du coin de l'oeil et lui tendre son assiette à moitié remplie. ( Il n'avait pas du la donner à Luffy car celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé le trésor finalement, ce qui avait donné lieu à quelques plaintes déchirantes) _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?"_

-"Quoi, quelque-chose à redire sur ma cuisine k'so-Marimo?

-"Manges." Sanji finit par le regarder l'air interdit.

-"Quoi?"

-"Manges." Fit le bretteur plus fermement. _"Mais il est con ou quoi?"_

-" Baka! J-Je ne peux pas manger!" _"Pourquoi ce crétin remuait-il le couteau dans la plaie?"_

-"T'as essayé?" Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-"J'ai essayé pendant 2 semaines sans succès!"

-"Après m'avoir mordu?"

-"..."

-"Essayes encore." Fit-il en montrant du regard l'assiette toujours tendue.

-"Ce...ça sert à rien!" s'énerva le cuisinier.

-"Tu peux pas le savoir tant que t'as pas essayé."

Sanji finit par prendre la fourchette du marimo et fourrer un morceau de poulet dans sa bouche rageusement histoire de le faire taire une fois pour t... . Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

Il, Il arrivait à goûter le poulet! La saveur était un peu faible mais il le goûtait. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Zoro fit un grand sourire. Auquel Sanji finit par répondre.

-"Je , j'arrive à le goûter un peu." Fit-il l'émotion transperçant dans sa voix. _" Je peux encore être un cuisinier. Mon sens du goût n'a pas disparu! Je peux encore réaliser mon rêve!" _Des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues. Le reste de l'équipage avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux pour leur nakama.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance bien plus gaie. Sanji arriva même à manger quelques bouchées sans tout rendre immédiatement mais du s'arrêter car son ventre protestait contre la nourriture normale. ça n'avait pas d'importance. Tant qu'il pouvait encore goûter quelque-chose, tant que son rêve n'était pas perdu, ça n'avait pas d'importance. ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus vu un sourire aussi radieux sur le visage du cuisinier, et c'était très contagieux.

* * *

Sanji sourit enfin! Waaah! ça fait trop plaisir! (Et mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs nondidju)

verdict :) ?

à vous les studios!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, et de 22, ça passe vite, j'en reviens pas ^^.

One piece ne m'appartiens pas mais cette honteuse histoire héhéhé , oui!

Enjoy!~~

* * *

Sanji était allongé sur le matelas de l'infirmerie, les yeux grands ouverts. Pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. Les évènements de la journée continuaient de tourner dans sa tête inlassablement. Il faut dire que ça avait été une journée haute en couleurs! D'abord, il boit du sang, celui d'un nakama en plus, et se rend compte qu'il est désormais un genre de vampire. Puis il craque complètement et panique comme jamais avant dans sa vie. Il ferma les yeux en grognant doucement, il a du apparaître si faible aux yeux des autres, si pathétique. Il prit note dans son esprit de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à un état pareil devant qui que ce soit, ou même seul d'ailleurs. Rouvrit les yeux et soupira. Ensuite, il a été consolé par le **marimo**. Il eut vraiment envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris et crever en paix. Et enfin, seule bonne nouvelle de la journée, il avait retrouvé un peu le sens du goût. Ce n'était peut-être pas sans espoir finalement.

_"Oui, j'ai pu retrouver une partie de mon sens du goût , mais à quel prix?"_ Pensa-t-il amèrement. _"Le Marimo peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, je ne veux plus boire son sang, ni celui de qui que ce soit."_ Il soupira._ "Ce qui veut sans doute dire que je vais perdre le goût à nouveau. à moins que... non. ça aussi c'est hors de question." _Il repensait à la théorie que lui et Chopper avaient émise. Celle sur le sexe. Il sentit le fard lui monter un peu aux joues. _"C'est limite pire que boire du sang, ça reviendrait a coucher sans sentiments, juste mécanique, c'est... impensable."_ Pensa-t-il avec une grimace._" Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas avec_ qui." Jamais il ne toucherait une femme pour des raisons aussi vulgaires. "... _maintenant que j'y pense rien ne garantit que ça marcherait avec une femme, je n'ai eu envie que du sang du marimo." _Pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_"Merde, ça voudrait dire que ça ne s'appliquerait qu'à lui? Hors de question. Enfin, de toute façon, même si ça ne s'appliquait pas qu'à lui, hors de question que je touche à mes mellorines pour ça, ça serait dégradant. Et les autres,..." _il ne pouvait même pas essayer de penser à eux d'une manière un tant soit peu sexuelle, c'était juste trop bizarre. Enfin, le Marimo non plus hein! _"De toute façon on est même pas sûrs que ce soit vrai que je puisse me nourrir de sexe."_ Le simple concept le rebutait et il fronçait le nez en y pensant. _"ça reviens à considérer que les gens ne sont que des morceaux de viande. En soit, c'est le même principe quand il s'agit de boire du sang en fait."_ Remarqua-t-il amèrement.

_"Je m'appelle Sanji, cuisinier en péril, vampire condamné à se nourrir de sang humain peut-être assaisonné d'un zeste de sexe... " _Des larmes de rage, de frustration et de tristesse montèrent doucement aux yeux du blond, il ferma vite les yeux en les ignorant et se tourna sur le flanc pour essayer de dormir. Il soupira encore, il était las, si las. Il n'avait plus envie d'y penser, de penser à quoi que ce soit. Epuisé comme il était, le sommeil finit par le prendre rapidement.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Un certain bretteur n'y arrivait pas non plus. Ce dernier jeta un regard sur le hamac vide du cuisinier. Chopper avait dit qu'il serait plus sage que Sanji dorme dans l'infirmerie pour éviter de le tenter inutilement. ça énervait Zoro qu'ils le traitent toujours comme une menace. Il reporta son regard sur le plafond, les sourcils froncés. _"Sanji n'est pas une menace. C'est un nakama qui a besoin de notre aide."_

Il n'arrivait pas à effacer l'image du cuisinier recroquevillé sur le banc, tremblant et pleurant. C'était comme si elle s'était gravée dans sa rétine. Et sa poitrine lui faisait mal chaque fois qu'il y pensait. _"Stupide poitrine."_ Ce n'était pas le Sanji qu'il connaissait. Sanji est fort, coriace, il encaisse les coups. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction si extrême du cuisinier. C'était lui qui avait proposé à Sanji de boire son sang. Non, il l'y avait même obligé. Et c'est pas comme si le Cook l'aimait bien, il n'arrivait pas à le supporter alors pourquoi ça le touchait autant d'avoir mordu Zoro? Le bretteur n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir vu son Cook si,... brisé?_ "Attends, mon Cook? Le Cook!"_ Rectifia-t-il vite mentalement. Le bretteur grogna, frustré. Jamais il ne comprendrait le cuisinier._ "J'étais d'accord alors pas de quoi en faire un drame! Tout ça pour un peu de sang, franchement. J'en ai perdu bien plus lors de batailles, il croit que je suis faible ou quoi? C'est rien pour moi. Il peut en prendre autant qu'il veut."_ Il soupira._ "ça sert à rien de m'empêcher de dormir pour un crétin pareil."_ Sur ce , il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Il était dans la cuisine, une pâte à tarte en train de prendre forme sur le plan de travail, quand Nami entra. Elle portait une petite (très petite) robe d'été dans les tons bleus. Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire radieux et une danse de la nouille.

-"Ah! Bonjour Nami-Swwaaan! Tu est resplendissante dans cette robe ! " Fit-il avec une fontaine de coeurs dans l'oeil. Nami s'arrêta à quelques mètres une main sur la hanche, comme si elle prenait la pose. Une vrai pub pour les magazines.

-"Mer-ci San-ji-kun." Lui répondit-elle aguicheuse, mes yeux mi-clos. "Mhh, il fait si chaud aujourd'hui, un rafraîchissement me ferait du bien." Continua-t-elle en s'éventant un peu, une bretelle glissant 'malencontreusement' sur son épaule. Sanji déglutit, son thermomètre à mellorines approchant dangereusement la zone 'overload'. _"Je rêve ou Nami-san me drague?" _Il était tellement surprit qu'il n'intégra même pas les paroles de la navigatrice.

Nami s'approcha en roulant des hanches. -"Tu as l'air d'avoir si chaud dans ce costume Sanji-kun." Fit-elle en saisissant le col de sa veste. -"Il a l'air si serré. Laisses-moi te débarrasser de ça." Dit-elle avec un regard d'obsidienne brûlant se rapprochant de plus en plus. "_Attends, d'obsidienne? Les yeux de Nami sont chocolat normalement. Et elle n'est pas aussi bronzée... Zoro?" _ L'épéiste avait soudain remplacé la navigatrice et son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien et se rapprochait, le souffle brûlant et les yeux mis-clos. Des lèvres chaudes et fermes vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes pendant que des mains puissantes glissèrent sur ses hanches le plaquant contre un corps musclé.

_"Une minute! Il se passe quoi là? Pourquoi j'embrasse Zoro?"_ Comme mues par une volonté propre, ses mains allèrent se loger dans les cheveux courts de l'épéiste et il approfondit le baiser en fermant les yeux. _"WAAAh! Je fais quoi là?!"_ Le bretteur passa sa langue sur les lèvres du cuisinier, demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer. Sanji la lui accorda avec un petit gémissement. _"Hein?! Qui vous a dit de faire ça, lèvres stupides!" _Le baiser dura encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contraints de se séparer pour respirer. Sanji regarda Zoro qui resta à quelques centimètres des lèvres du cuisinier les yeux toujours fermés et ses mains continuaient de lui caresser doucement les flancs.

-"Sanji..." Murmurra-t-il en rouvrant légèrement les yeux, la voix basse et rauque alors qu'il reprenait péniblement son souffle. Il effleura les lèvres du cuisinier avec les siennes et ferma à nouveau les yeux. -"Sanji..." entendre son nom murmuré comme ça envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne et pas des frissons désagréables. -"Sanji..." Il referma les yeux à son tour, près à replonger dans les sensations que le bretteur lui procurait. -"Sanji!" La voix se fit plus lointaine et plus urgente.

-"Sanji!" Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un plafond. _"Un plafond?"_ Quelqu'un le secouait par les épaules. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il avait rêvé et était allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie avec Chopper qui le secouait en l'appelant d'un air inquiet.

-"Chopper?" Fit-il en regardant le petit renne.

-"Ha! Sanji! Tu ne te réveillait pas et tu gémissais dans ton sommeil en te tortillant, j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait un problème. Tu n'as pas mal?" Demanda-t-il en le fixant avec ses grands yeux bruns.

Sanji rougit légèrement, c'était loin d'être la douleur qui l'avait fait gémir dans son sommeil, heureusement le petit renne était trop innocent pour envisager une autre raison.

-"Nan, tout va bien Chopper je faisais juste un rêve euh ...bizarre." Fit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Le petit renne parut soulagé.

-"Ha ok, j'ai eu peur. Tu es sûr que tout va bien?"

-"Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Tu peux retourner dormir tranquille."

-"D'accord, mais si quelque chose en va pas, tu me réveilles hein?"

-"Oui, oui, promis." Fit-il avec un grand sourire. Le petit renne retourna vers la porte et s'arrêta brièvement avant de sortir.

-"Bonne nuit Sanji."

-"Bonne nuit Chopper."

Une fois la porte refermée, le sourire quitta ses lèvres. Il repensa au rêve en fronçant les sourcils. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers temps, normal qu'il soit déboussolé. Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, pensif. Il finit par soupirer et se rallonger. Il ne rêva plus de rien cette nuit là.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait encore noir. Il vérifia sa montre; 5h35. Il était encore tôt mais il ne pouvait rester à ruminer sans rien faire alors il décida de commencer la journée avec un peu d'avance. Direction la salle de bain. Au radar, il prit sa douche, ne remarquant même pas combien l'eau était froide. Il sortit un peu moins endormi et alla se raser à l'évier. Alors qu'il levait enfin un regard un peu plus réveillé, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec son reflet. Il avait encore changé. La routine maintenant. Il nota avec un vague intérêt que ses yeux recommençaient à un peu tirer vers le vert. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, chaque fois qu'il a euh eu la sensation d'avoir apaisé sa soif, ses yeux ont changé de couleur pour tirer vers le vert puis le bleu. Il fronça les sourcils._ "A croire que c'est un genre de jauge pour montrer la batterie." _Il rangea cette idée dans un coin de son esprit et jeta un coup d'oeil à son visage en général. _"J'ai repris du poids. J'ai l'air moins malade, presque normal. Peut-être encore un peu maigre." _Ses joues étaient encore un peu creuses mais pas limites cadavériques comme avant. Il observa le reste de son corps avec un peu plus d'attention. Il avait repris un peu en muscles aussi._ "Bizarre, je me suis pas entrainé pourtant? Et j'ai quasi rien mang-... Si. Je crois qu'on peut dire que techniquement j'ai 'mangé'." _Pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Incapable de faire face à son reflet plus longtemps, Sanji finit ses ablutions matinales en vitesse, sans un regard pour le miroir et fila vers sa cuisine.

_"Si j'ai raison et que c'est bien un genre de 'jauge', alors au plus ils sont bleus, au mieux c'est. Et quand ils deviennent dorés, c'est .., JE ... suis dangereux pour les autres. Il va falloir que je trouve une solution, et vite avant qu'ils reprennent cette couleur."_

* * *

Oui, je sais, ces derniers chapitres ont été beaucoup de blabla et de réflexion, y a plus d'action dans les chapitres à suivre promis ^^

Et l'histoire des yeux sera expliquée plus clairement.

Sinon, ça vous a plu? :P

à vous les studios!


End file.
